The-Girl-Who-Lived
by Lord President of Gallifrey
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Black and I am the Girl-Who-Lived. When I was 18 months old, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort found out where my parents and I were thanks to the traitor Peter Pettigrew and killed them. After my fiancé, Cedric, died in the tournament in my fourth year, my Godfather adopted me and took me away from that world. Of course life can never be simple. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

My name is Elizabeth Black and I am the Girl-Who-Lived. When I was 18 months old, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort found out where my parents and I were thanks to the traitor Peter Pettigrew and killed them. My father died on the stairs, protecting his wife and daughter. My mother died defending my crib, begging Voldemort to spare me even if he took her own life. She died, I saw it with my own eye, a scene that would haunt my dreams forever. My mother's love protected me, it was old magic, but it made the killing curse re-bound and hit the caster, hence becoming the Girl-Who-Lived.

That night I was taken to my aunt and uncle's house in Surry, left on the door step with only a letter to explain everything. Dumbledore must have gone mad.

The portkey returned us to the Quiditch pitch where I sobbed over my boyfriend's dead body. They tried to drag me away, but I refused to leave him, we were going to get married, have children and I was going to become a healer while he was going to work at the ministry. We had it all planned! But then Voldemort ruined it all.

That was the exact moment that Sirius decided that he was taking me away from the wizarding world.

Mad eye dragged me away from my betrothed, back to the school, into his office. He was telling me all about what he had done to make sure I ended up in that graveyard when I lost my temper.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON MY BOYFRIED IS DEAD!" I exclaimed, standing up, my magic knocking him back against the wall with great force as he began to change as the pollyjuice potion began to wear off. He slumped to the floor as I walked towards him, binding him so he couldn't attack. "tut tut." I scolded, "Barty Crouch Jr…what would your father say, ah?" I asked mockingly as I pushed him against the floor, face first, sitting on his back to keep him down.

"I do not care about what my father would think!" He spat, his tongue doing that weird stick-y out thing.

"Yeah, well nor would I." I said offhand as I hit him with a very powerful stinging hex that caused him to scream. "You work for Voldemort, yes?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" He hissed out as I sent a stinging hex at his arse.

"Good lad. Right, so, Mad-eye? Is he in this room?" I asked, flipping him over and aiming my want at his testicles. He looked away, adamant not to answer so I jabbed my wand at his crotch.

"I-in the chest." He stuttered, sighing in relief when my wand left his special place.

I aimed my wand at the chest and waited as it unlocked before looking down. "Allister Moody? Is that you?" I called, leaving Jr to wiggle around on the floor, trying to get his wand.

"Yes…who are you?" The croaky voice responded, he obviously couldn't use it much.

"I'm Elizabeth Potter, sir. I have Barty Crouch Jr up here and tied up." I let him know, knowing that he was an aura- they all liked to know their surroundings.

Just then Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva blow the door off and came in, all of them looking around in shock.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Sirius shout from the hall way. Pushing past Severus who scowled at him, he ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"He's back" I breathed as he hugged me. "It was a reincarnation ceremony. It was dark magic, I know it. He used my blood, which means that the blood wards aren't working any more. I'm no longer safe at Privet Drive." I spouted as tears fell down my face, my godfather never letting me go as we hugged.

"Shh, its okay Liz, you don't need to worry about Privet Drive anymore" He whispered in my ear, knowing the treatment that I underwent at their beefy hands.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, being the first of the trio to come out of his shock.

"Voldemort. He's back. He used bone of the father, unknowingly talked, flesh of the servant willing sacrificed, blood of the enemy forcefully taken. They killed Cedric. When I get my hands on that Rat I am going to kill him." I said, meaning every single word. I was going to kill Peter Pettigrew even if it bloody well killed me.

"Pettigrew?" Sirius asked, closing his eyes in hatred and shame.

"Yes. He used Voldemort's wand so when we duelled it cast a prior incantantum on his wand…I spoke to both Ced and my parents." I said, breaking down in tears again.

"Come on, Liz, my little girl, let's get you out of here." He said, picking my up and carrying me up to the Gryffindor dormitories.

As we walked I wrapped my legs around Siri, feeling for the first time like a loved child. "Sirius..?" I asked timidly as he sat me down on my bed.

"Yes, Lizzy?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"You know that your practically a father too me? I mean, you're the only father figure I can remember having…" I said, feeling tears build up behind my eyes as I spoke.

"Yeah" Sirius croaked, emotion filling his voice as he leaned forward to kiss my head.

"Do you…would you mind if I called you dad?" I asked, not looking at the man, scared of rejection.

Sirius let out a sob as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "I would be honoured to be you dad, Elizabeth." He said, barely holding back his own tears.

"C-can we do it all official? I want to be a Black"

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed happily, his voice hitching in emotion.

"Elizabeth, I know that with C- His death that you are probably finding it hard to be here, in the castle with all the memories that you both made together, so I had an idea that maybe, if you want to, we can perhaps maybe move…if you want that is!" Sirius stumbled over his words, never really looking me in the eye.

"I would love to! Where were you thinking of taking us?" I asked happily, already liking the sound of my new life.

"Well, there is this one place- it hasn't been inhabited in almost 200 years because it's in America and as you probably already know, my family were very British and very Pureblood. It was closed off years ago and I thought that we could clear it up. It is technically a manor, but it's rather small for a manor and I'm sure that with your magical touch it will feel very homey in a matter of days" He replied with a blinding smile, obviously happy that I had accepted his offer to move.

"Sounds perfect" I replied, grinning at him happily.

"Right, well I shall go to Gringotts tomorrow to start the adoption process…did you want to do a blood adoption? Then you wouldn't have to have the same blood as that evil monster and if needs must we can create a blood ward…"

"Sure! I'd love that dad!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly again. I knew that I would change my appearance, but perhaps that was for the best what with Death Eaters and the link chasing after me all the time.

"Right, well you get a good night sleep and I shall arrange the adoption." My dad said, I could tell that this was one of the happiest times of his life by the look in his eyes and I couldn't help but wonder if I would have the same eyes as him.

"Okay dad, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, not really wanting to be away from him, but knowing that we had to leave if we wanted to keep this a secret.

"After what happened today? Not even Dumbledore could keep me away. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Alice? What did you see?" Carlisle asked as he saw his daughter enter a vision.

"New people are moving in. Two of them are moving into Black Manor not far from here and the other is Police Chief Swan's Daughter. I see so many options…Edwards mate is one of them…Either Swan or…Black. Her name is Elizabeth Black. She's moving here with her father I think" Alice said, coming out of her trance, glad that Edward, Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting.

"Really? Black Manor?" Esme asked, walking into the room after hearing her mention Black Manor.

"Yeah. Black Manor, why? Does that mean something to you?" Jasper asked the couple.

"The Black family use to live there about two hundred years ago, but moved suddenly. The hose hasn't been used since." Carlisle said, moving to look out the window, obviously deep in thought.

"Do we know much about the Black's?" Esme asked, sending her mate a quick smile.

"Erm…Not much, but they seem to be running. I think that they're from English family. I can't see much about them, like there is something blocking my sight." Alice admitted with a frustrated sigh.

"They were an old English family. They were a very bigoted family that thought themselves above everyone else. They… were a wizarding family. They were considered dark with the magic they chose to use. I have tried to keep up with what has been happening in wizarding Britain, but has been difficult as they have been at war recently. I'm not sure what side the Black reside on now, but they use to be on the evil side…supporting their version of Hitler." Carlisle admitted, not looking away from the window, just hoping that this Elizabeth wasn't his son's mate. If she was then he would love her like a daughter, but he would have questions for her about the war.

"A war?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. A dark wizard wanted control over the community by force. He believed that only what is known as 'pureblood' witches and wizards should have the right to live. Purebloods are magical people whose parents are both magical and then all their grandparents are magical as well. Magical people born to normal people were called muggleborns. That is the nice name for them, the dark wizard and his followers, Death Eaters, tend to call them Mudblood's on account for their…dirty or tainted blood…it isn't all magical as it were. From what I can tell, it was nasty, but as I said, it was difficult to keep track of it all…" Carlisle continued, never looking at his family. None of them questioned why he chose to keep up with Britain's witches and wizards- they all knew his past, no matter how much he disliked it.

"So these people may cause a threat if they are considered 'evil'?" Jasper asked seriously, not wanting anything to cause harm to his family, no matter how much of an outsider he seemed.

"no, no…give them a chance. Things might have changed or they might be from the Black family and went against their family's beliefs. It's only fair to give them a chance." Carlisle said, knowing that it wasn't fair to judge these two people on what he knew of a family over two centuries ago.

"okay, as long as you are sure" Jasper said with a frown as the girls went to go look at clothes and try to decide if they needed to go shopping again soon.

"Hi dad!" I shouted as I saw Sirius down in the common room, running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hello Elizabeth." He greeted, hugging me back just as much. "I went to Gringotts earlier and they have agreed to let us do the blood adoption and keep it quiet from everyone, including the ministry. I have managed to get Dumbledore to give you a week off to recover after what happened, so we will have plenty of time to sort everything out, okay?" He said, releasing me from the hug as he finished what he had to say.

"Sounds good. When are we going to Gringotts?" I asked, unable to keep the grin off my face, despite the feeling of loss and hate twisting in my stomach at the thought that I had lost Cedric.

"Go and pack your things" He said with a smile and a wink. I ran up back into the dormitories as fast as my legs could carry me. When I got up there I saw Herminie waking up, a picture of Ron on her nightstand and I couldn't help but think of Cedric again, causing tears to build up behind my eyes. A bit slower this time, I went to my bed and started folding my clothes and putting them in my trunk. Herminie gave me a funny look before heading to the bathroom. Our friendship came to an abrupt end when Ron turned on me when my name was called from the goblet and she being a loyal girlfriend turned with him, only ever sending me glares these days.

With a sigh I grabbed the picture of me and Cedric sitting under the tree by the Black Lake, we were smiling happily and then we kissed, the happiness of the memory bringing tears to my eyes. I packed that picture away and grabbed the other of my parents dancing in front of a water fountain- two of the most important pictures in my life.

I buckled up the trunk and resized it, adding a feather weight charm to make it easier. Grabbing my jacket and handbag I went down the stairs, my trunk in my pocket.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked with a smile. Wiping my tears away I gave him a small smile that he knew was forced, but went with it anyway. "Come on then" He said, heading to the portrait door. I grabbed his hand and we went through the door and we began to walk down the stone corridors, making our way to the entrance of the castle.

"We're going to apparate to Diagon Ally, I hope you don't mind." Sirius said as we reached the school gates, where the wards ended and allowed us to apparate.

"Sure, it's faster than the train and I want this to go as quick as possible so that we can start our new lives." I said with a small smile again. The lass of Cedric was finally hitting me and it was hitting me hard.

With a pop we were off to Diagon Ally, walking up the street, passing the magical shops which seemed so much more bright and lively almost four years ago.

Goblins all but glared at us as we walked down to where my 'accountant's desk was. Griphook was the goblin to take me to my vaults when I was 11 and now he was going to be the goblin to regulate my funds as well as finalising the adoption.

"Ahh, Miss Potter. A pleasure to see you again. Follow me" Griphook said with a scary smile that showed all his teeth before leading us into a large circular room.

"Okay Miss Potter, before we start we have to test you for any spells or potions just to make sure that you are doing this of your own free will. Is that okay?" Griphook asked, sitting behind another tall desk so they were sat at the same height.

"Fine with me" I shrugged, ignoring Sirius's slightly angered look at the thought that Griphook considered that I wasn't doing this of my own free will.

Rummaging for a form in the draw, the goblin grabbed a sheet of parchment and slid it across the desk, both me and Sirius sitting down. "Okay, all that is needed is just a couple drops of your blood in the outlined box" He said, handing me a small pin. I stuck the needle into my left forefinger and let three drops fall onto the parchment. The blood seeped into the parchment and black-red ink started to form words on the paper.

Griphook grabbed the parchment, the parchment changing size so it was exactly the right size. Griphook read the parchment before turning around and looking at the range of potion bottles behind him, leaving us to read the parchment.

 _Elizabeth Lily Potter, aged 15_

 _Magical core bounding and restriction – administered by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 7_

 _Obedience potion – brewed by Severus Snape administered by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 8_

 _Obedience potion – brewed by Severus Snape administered by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 9_

 _Compulsion Spell – Cast by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 10_

 _Obedience potion – brewed by Severus Snape administered by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 10_

 _Love potion – Administered by Ronald Weasley – Aged 11_

 _Compulsion Spell – Cast by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 11_

 _Love potion – Administered by Ronald Weasley – Aged 11_

 _Hatred charm – Administered by Albus Dumbledore towards Draco Malfoy – Aged 11_

 _Magical core bounding and restriction – Administered by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 12_

 _Love potion – Administered by Ronald Weasley – Aged 12_

 _Compulsion Spell – Cast by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 12_

 _Obedience potion – brewed by Severus Snape administered by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 12_

 _Love potion – Administered by Ronald Weasley – Aged 13_

 _Repulsion Potion – Administered by Albus Dumbledore against Sirius Black – Aged 13_

 _Love potion – Administered by Ronald Weasley – Aged 13_

 _Obedience potion – brewed by Severus Snape administered by Albus Dumbledore – Aged 13_

 _Love potion – Administered by Ronald Weasley – Aged 14_

 _Repulsion Charms – Cast by Herminie Granger against Cedric Diggory – Aged 14_

"Oh my God." I said, staring at the results in shock.

"I'm going to kill them! I swear it, I'm going to kill them with my bare hands!" Sirius said in anger.

"Dad, calm down." I said, close to tears. "I just lost Cedric, I don't want to lose you as well. I don't want to lose you again." This calmed him down a lot as he just hugged me tightly.

"here." The goblin said, handing me a large-ish bottle. "This potion is goblin made and will rid your body of all the spells, enchantments and potions. You need to drink all of it for it to be effective" I drank the potion, attempting to down it all in one go, and only just succeeding. It tasted horrible like most potions, but had a strange sweet undertone. I put the empty bottle on the desk and it felt like my skin was burning, which it kinda was as my skin was glowing a golden colour- the potions burning all the spells and stuff from my body and my magic. It seemed to last forever, but was probably only a minute.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, kneeling next to me, his eyes full of worry.

"'m good. Just wasn't expecting it to feel like my skin was on fire." I said with a small smile.

"Excuse me, but back to the adoption- because of the blood adoption, it might be a good idea to move the contents of all the Potter vaults into the Black accounts, or even into some completely new vaults otherwise you won't be able to access anything in them ever again- leaving it to Dumbledore."

"We shall be doing that then. I want a vault made for Elizabeth Black holding her trust fund, school fund, house fund and her inheritance. Then I want a Savings Vault from the Black Trust fund, and the Black inheritance, minus my account contents. Then I want the personal vaults of deceased Black family member spilt between my vault and Elizabeth's. I would also like her to claim the properties and possessions on the Potter family as name her as my air. Because she is taking ownership of the Potter vaults, she will also become the head of that house." Sirius directed, leaving me slightly confused as to what just happened. I looked at him, cocking my head to the side in confusion. Sirius simply winked at me before smirking.

The goblin wrote on a parchment for a while, the room filled with an awkward silence.

"There we go." The goblin said, handing the parchment over to us. "We need the guardian's signature and the child's." He added, sliding a quill over to us.

Sirius grabbed the quill and quickly scribbled a signature, before handing both items to me and I wrote my signature messily next to Sirius's. As soon as the quill left the parchment it glowed a light blue colour then changed into a green huge. "The financial contract has been signed and accepted, so the money is being transferred as we speak. Now onto the adoption. Are you both willing to go through with this?" Griphook asked and we both told him that we wanted to go through with the adoption.

Carefully, Griphook removed a blade from his desk draw, placing it on the desk before getting a small shallow bowl.

"For the blood adoption to work you must sign these forms," He said, handing us another set of parchment which we both signed, "Then you must bleed into the bowl, Miss Potter first, then Mr Black." He said, handing me the blade. "You must grip the blade and the pull it to make a cut along your palm." He instructed.

Taking a deep breath, I picked the blade up and closed my left hand around the sharp blade. I had self-harmed before, but this was different. I quickly pulled the knife down, slicing my hand open, letting the blood drip down into the bowl that my hand hovered above. Griphook then grabbed the knife and handed it to Sirius, my blood still dripping from the blade. The goblin told Sirius to wait a moment as he poured a yellow liquid in the bowl containing my blood, then let Sirius do his part of the adoption. Griphook poured another liquid in the bowl and then the room was filled with a silver kind of shimmer.

"Press your hands together and state the name of your choosing which will be your name from this point on."

"I, Elizabeth Lily Black am daughter to Sirius Orion Black from this point on." I said as we pressed out cut hands together.

"I, Sirius Orion Black am father to Elizabeth Lily Black from this point on." Sirius replied with a huge smile, the silver shimmer turned into a golden glow that surrounded Sirius and I.

The glow began to fade and I smiled at Sirius before a gut wrenching pain hit my body and I doubled over in pain, my body and blood seemingly on fire. I couldn't quite hear what was being said, but I could hear muffled voices. All I know was that his was too much pain, the worse pain I had ever felt, worse than Voldemort's Cruiartus.

Slowly the world began to fade away, the muffled voices slowly fading, along with my awareness.


	2. Chapter 2

I am the Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 2

"Alice?" Carlisle asked his youngest daughter. He had been very worried about these magical people that were going to move here. Alice wasn't sure when they were going to turn up, but she knew it would be soon.

"She's so still…almost like she is dead, but she's not, she's changing…She had auburn hair that she kept in a messy bun and emerald eyes…she was small and fragile looking. Now she was taller, had a stronger build and her hair was messy and jet black and her eyes were strange. They're a mixture of silver and her old emerald green. Like her old eyes, but more beautiful because they have silver flecks that run through them, making them look like they sparkle. She really is beautiful. But she has been laying unconscious for four days now. If I didn't know better or see the changes I would almost think that she was turning into one of us." Alice admitted, looking to Carlisle worriedly. She wasn't sure what she could do to help and was worried for her soon-to-be best friend.

"I have never know a Black with auburn hair, or green eyes. It does sound a lot like the change, but I have never known it to change anyone that much." Carlisle explain, getting more and more confused as the days went by.

"I can see futures. I can see a man by her bed, never leaving her as she changes. Then the visions go further. I see a crazed man with red eyes, but he's not one of us. It's like he's half snake…he is standing over her as he laughs, moving her still head to the side with his foot – I think she's dead. Then there are others. Both of them standing at a great height, talking. Him saying that she will never win and that if she surrendered he wouldn't kill those who stood with her against him. If she doesn't back down he will kill every man, woman and child who helps her. They're in a school. It's so old, children running around in fear. Stone soldiers coming to life and protecting the school…omg, Carlisle, eleven year old are fighting, dying! The dark forces break through and there isn't much hope. So many dead. The room seems endless with the dead and dying. They have Elizabeth. She's dead in this future too! Elizabeth inspired so many…a boy…he stands against them, tells them that she might be dead in body, but she lives on in them, giving them strength and giving them hope. There is another one, an old man in a room on his own, casting spells or something…it's weakening Elizabeth who is here, at our house, screaming in pain and it's the old man fault…she ends up dying. The next one…oh my…she's even more beautiful now. She's are getting married. It's so amazing…she becomes one of us Carlisle, even Rosalie loves her…" Alice practically sobbed, Jasper coming into the room and comfort his wife

"What's happened?" Edward asked, just having come back from running in the woods.

With a sigh Carlisle turned to his eldest son. "The Blacks are moving back in, but they seemed to have switched sides if what Alice has seen is anything to go by."

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked, wanting to protect his family.

"For now…nothing."

123456789

As soon as the blood adoption process began, after the bleeding, I watched shock as she fell to the floor in pain. I hurried over to her, lifting her into my arms and I almost cried at how light she was. Holding her, I finished our business with the goblins before using their floo to go to the new house. As soon as I was in the house I rushed up to what would be her room and laid her down on the bed gently, pushing her hair from her face and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, stroking her hear softly, "I didn't know this would happen" I said and winced slightly when she groaned in pain. Tearing myself away from my daughter I ran back down stairs to the floo and fire called Remus and asked him to bring some pain potions with him.

True to his word the last of my best friends came throught with the potions and didn't question anything, knowing that he would have to report to Dumbledore at the next order meeting.

"Here you go" he said, handing across several vial of potions, "These are all I have" He said, looking around the web covered room.

"Thank you so much Remus, I owe you one" I said, wanting to go up and see Elizabeth, but Remus was my best friend.

"I need to be going, just as I'm sure you need to. Owl me." Remus said with a kind smile as he went back through the floo.

With a sigh of relief, I ran back up to her room, feeding her one of the potions as she led there, so quiet and still. I vowed with myself that I wouldn't leave her side unless I absolutely had to.

012345

As the days went on I could slowly see her change. She grew taller and more defined. Her auburn hair got darker and darker by the day. I was a slow process, but eventually she turned from a small child to a young woman. Her thin lips now plum and pink, her cheek bones more define and her lashes more lady like. Her clothes had become too small but I could never brink myself to change her clothes so I simply enlarged the ones she was wearing.

I didn't eat, shave or shower, too busy wanting my little girl, hoping she would wake up. I had been reading about blood adoptions and it seemed most changes simply happened when they were sleeping. This, of course had me up all night with worry.

I knew I looked a mess, but I didn't care. I needed to be there for her and every day that she didn't wake up was killing me a little bit more every day.

I was beginning to give up hope when she finally opened her eyes.

0123456789

My whole body ached. Every single inch, centimetre and millimetre of my body hurt. I must have groaned in pain because I suddenly felt a hand in mine, my mind shooting to Cedric. I opened my eyes and couldn't help but feel disappointed as I saw my father there in his place.

"Hey," he soothed, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I just fell 500 feet during a Quiditch match and got hit with bludger on the way down." I said honestly, struggling to get into a sitting position. "How long have I been out for?" I asked as I finally, yet painfully, managed to sit up.

"12 and a half days" Sirius said, seemingly aging as he said it.

"Any chance of a pain potion?" I asked as I closed my eyes in pain.

"Of course, of course, why didn't I think about that?" He mumbled, grabbing a potion and handing it out to me. "There you go"

"Thanks" I mumbled before downing it, the taste of it making me want to gag. "Where are we?" I asked as I looked around the white room. It had everything you could ever need, but it was all white.

"This is your bedroom. We're in Folks, Washington. It's all white because I thought that this way you could decorate in whatever colours you wanted." He explained.

"But I can't use magic…can I?" I asked, unsure if I could because I wasn't 17 or at Hogwarts.

"Ah, yeah, you can. Griphook and I got you emancipated…surprise!" he said, rubbing that back of this neck nervously.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily

"Erm, there's something else I need to tell you…" He said, looking away from me. "Well, while the blood adoption was taking place, it seems as if you have inherited some creature blood and your body has propelled you in age…your erm, 17 now and your part Veela…"

"What?"

"Your part Veela and 17…"

"I'M 17..?!"

"Yeah..."

"But…but I'm only 14!"

"Yeah…but now your 17…you can do so much more now! You can do magic, you can drive, you can drink in the magical world, you can…you can do so much more now!" Sirius argued, trying to make me see the good side of it all.

"I know…it's...it's awesome!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly, groaning as pain shot down my spine.

"Hey, be careful now, okay? Just because you had a pain potion doesn't mean you lose all the pain. Give it a couple of days for the pain to go away and then the pain will be manageable."

"Okay…so what are we going to now that we're here? We never really planned this far ahead" I asked, already wondering how to dull the boredom.

"Well, I thought that you could go to the local muggle school. It would give you something to do during the day and it wouldn't raise any suspicions."

"Sounds good, when do I start?" I asked, eager for something to do.

"In a couple of weeks. We have to get this place cleared first. I was thinking if we put up some wards we could set up a Quiditch pitch or something." He suggested.

"Oh Merlin, that would be amazing! Can we have magical plants as well? I use to do the gardening when I was at the Dursley's and I kinda enjoy it, even if I don't do well at Herbology." I asked, smiling widely at my new father.

"Of course! We can have magical plants AND muggle plants if you want"

"Oh thanks dad! I am so looking forward to the Quiditch, you'll have to play seeker with me seen as there is no one else to play with." I said, thinking back to how free it made me feel to be up in the air. As I thought to when I was up in the air playing for the house cup or with friends. I saw the happiness of us all together laughing and having fun, not a care in the world. So much had changed since September. My best friends had abandoned me and my boyfriend was dead. Cedric had always been there for me since we met in second year and started dating in third. We would train together with both of us being seekers. I saw the night in third year when I was attacked by Dementors in the air- Cedric had caught the snitch in record time and rushed to the infirmary to see me. He was so apologetic and had tried to get a rematch so that it was fair on me. I'm not sure how long I was in my thoughts of Cedric, but when I came out of it Sirius was gone and I could feel tears on my face.

0123456789

"So…when's the new girl going to arrive?" Emmett asked as he came in from a hunt- a nice feisty grizzly.

"I don't know. She's already here but I don't know when or if she'll attend school- she's in a lot of pain." Alice said, a small frown marring her marble skin, not being able to see what was going to happen wasn't something Alice enjoyed.

"Well the other new girl – Swan – is a right bore! She's nothing interesting and only has one facial expression which just screams 'brain-dead'" Rosalie sneered, they had all seen her staring at them, usually at Edward.

"I know, her emotions are dull as well. She never really feels excited or interested…she's just boring." Jasper added, finding the dulled emotions kinda creepy.

"Hmm, I can't hear her thoughts and her blood is stronger to me than normal blood, but as long as I feed regularly I should be fine." Edward shared as he stopped playing the piano.

"Perhaps you can't hear the thought because there are no thoughts in her head" Rose snorted, picking up a fashion magazine.

"What kind of pain is she in?" Carlisle asked, completely ignoring the 'children' talk about someone from school, and going into doctor mode- he might be unsure of the magical people, but health was a serious matter.

"I don't know. She can't seem to move properly and spends a lot of her time gazing unseeingly, smiling and crying." Alice exclaimed as she used her gift to try and see the young girl.

"Sounds like PTSD." Jasper said, having seen it many times before. "Something must have happened, something bad that made her suffer a great loss, something that meant so much to her she wants to withdraw into her thoughts of better times, to relive that instead of facing life without it."

"Oh, poor girl…she must have gone through a lot to be in that state" Esme said, looking like if she could she would be crying.

"She'll be okay in the end though" Alice encouraged with a smile, "in all the visions I have seen, she will be okay in the end when it comes to her mind."

"Right, well I need to go out and do the shopping. Anybody want to come with me?" Esme asked as she grabbed her handbag from the table.

"I will!" Alice said immediately, knowing what was going to happen.

0123456789

Getting into Edward's Volvo, the two girls drove into town to the local shop.

"So what did you see happening Alice? I know you well enough to know that you hate doing the food shopping" Esme asked with a gentle smile.

"We're going to meet Elizabeth's father, Sirius." Alice said with a excited giggle. All the Cullen's knew that Alice was excited to meet the two person family, that she had seen something, but refused to tell anyone what she had seen.

Esme just nodded, happy to be able to meet the new people, but unsure as to the effect they would have on their lives.

Together they got out of the car, linking arms as they walked towards the shop at a leisurely pace. One inside, the collected a trolly and slowly strolled down the aisles, picking out some vegetables and some other foods for Esme to cook for a local homeless shelter in Seattle. They were looking at some vegetables to make a Cottage Pie when they saw a man looking at the stack of potatoes with a face that looked like he was in pain- not to dissimilar to Jasper when he is at school. Esme being the caring being she is, went to see if he is okay.

"Hello," she greeted, causing the man to turn and look at her, "Do you need any help? You look a little…confused."

"Erm, yes please, that would be great. I need some potatoes, but I don't know which ones, there are far too many! Why can't they just have one potato instead of 50-odd different types?!" The man ranted, his arms flinging around wildly as if he was trying to explain it using his hands- like a mime artist that couldn't shut up.

"Well what do you need them for dear?" She asked kindly, smiling lightly at his antics.

"I don't know…my daughter usually does all the cooking, but she's ill. Erm, mashed I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

"Well in that case, I would suggest King Edwards's potatoes, they give a creamer texture." She advised the young man, "Oh, this is my daughter by the way, Alice, and I'm Esme Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," Sirius replied, bowing slightly, "I'm Sirius Black, thank you so much with your help."

"Oh, no problem at all! If you don't mind me asking, how old is your daughter?" Alice asked eagerly, wanting to know more about her new best friend.

"Erm, she's fi- eighteen. Why?" Sirius asked the strangers in front of him.

"I go to the local high school and when I heard that you had a daughter I wondered if I would be seeing her at school on Monday (tomorrow)" Alice explained smoothly with a smile.

"Oh, well she's not very well at the moment so she'll start in a week or two."

"Is she okay? My father is a doctor, I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking a look at her." Alice said, almost sadly at the thought of her new best friend sick enough not to be able to go to school.

"NO!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, "no, that's okay, we have a doctor from England who is more than capable of healing her", he added, his voice quieter this time.

"Okay, then. We had better be going, the boys will be getting hungry. Have a nice day Mr Black" Esme said, pushing the trolly down the aisle, picking up a few other things before heading for the tills.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for our support, guys!**

 **Please review** **x**


	3. Chapter 3

GWL – Chapter 3

The Cullen's didn't either of the Black's for almost 2 week, much to Alice's disappointment. The family had been uneasy for the entire time, worried about the witch a wizard who could easily kill them with a single spell. To be honest, it scared the shit out of most of them. They had been on guard all day at school and even wary when going out to hunt and it was staring to wear the vampires down.

They teenage vampires all piled into Edward's Volvo, the more modest of the 'children's cars, driving at a reasonably fast page as they drove to school. None of them were really happy to be back at school, they knew it all already, but they had to keep up appearances.

They got to school in plenty of time, the five of them just standing at their car talking and joking with each other about nothing.

Then _she_ came. Most of the school had arrived by now, all of them standing in their social group, catching up with what happened over the weekend when a dark blue Suzuki Marauder came racing in, taking up the space next to the Cullen's who were, for one, doing the same as the rest of the schooling body and looking at the bike in shock.

The person was wearing dark black skinny jeans, a leather jacket and black high-heeled ankle boots, the heel as sharp as a pin point, the base of the heel covered in gold spikes, small chains handing from the ankle and the shoe done up with black laces at the front. Alice was glad that they finally had a student here who actually had fashion scene! The girl's leather jacket had plenty of snazzy zips on it and elbow pads in leather strips, it had to have cost at least $50! The helmet was a dark blue that matched the bike perfectly and had a triangle with a line going down the middle, a circle in the middle of it. Bellow the symbol was the word Black in white letters.

The girl removed her helmet, her right leg winging over the bike so she was standing next to it, kicking the stand down as she did so. She was absolutely stunning, even the Cullen's couldn't help but feel drawn in by her beauty.

She unzipped her jacket, leaving it hanging on her shoulders, showing that she was wearing a black spaghetti strap top, matching her outfit perfectly.

Alice skipped over to the new girl, oblivious to all the stares they were getting.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper, my partner and our siblings Edwards, the loner at the back, Rosalie and Emmet, the couple there." She said, pointing to the in turn before hugging the girl tightly.

"Wow, hey, I'm Elizabeth Black, nice to meet you." She replied with a small smile, hugging the vampire back. She could tell just by looking at them that they were vampires, but also knew by looking at them that they don't feed off humans so she was safe to hug them back.

"Nice bike" Emmett said with a grin, looking at her bike.

"Thanks, it's the Suzuki Marauder. It's not the best bike in the world, but I got it for sentimental reasons." She said, a sense of sadness filling both Elizabeth and Jasper.

"Oh, er, are you with someone" Alice asked, lifting Elizabeth's left hand to show her ring finger where a single diamond ring with 'Semper amica mea vita omnia' engraved on it.

The Cullen's looked at her in shock, especially Edward, at the fact that she was engaged.

"I, umm, I was." She said sadly, pulling her hand away from Alice's grip. "He died." She stated before walking off to the school office, her head hung low so her dark hair covered her face.

"Well done Alice" Rosalie snarled at her sister, turning away to walk to her first class of the day, Government.

123456789

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Black, I'm new" I said as I reached the woman behind the desk.

"Oh, hello dear! Yes, your father registered you about three weeks ago, we have everything ready for you" The woman said with a warm smile, handing me a timetable, a map and something she called a signature sheet which I had to have signed every lesson.

I looked at my timetable and sighed as I saw I had American History first lesson. The only history I knew was magical history, I was royally screwed.

I found the class room rather easily- if you can navigate your way around Hogwarts, you can make your way around a school small enough to be just a few houses grouped together. I walked into the class room and everyone went quiet as I walked in, giving my signature slip to the teacher who told me to introduce myself to the class.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Black, I just moved here from England with my father. Before you ask, yes I was engaged, but unfortunately he died about a month ago."

"Did he have an accident?" one of the boys in the class asked, practically gawking at me.

"No, he was murdered by a mad man who killed my parents and wanted my blood to bring himself back to life. Oh, and I'm adopted." I said with a straight face, the others thinking I'm joking started to laugh.

"So how much American History do you know?" The teacher asked as his laughter began to trail off.

"Erm…we use to control you, now we don't. By me I mean the British. Oh, and you seem to use 'z's instead of 's's and insist on using the word 'pants' instead of 'trousers' which is confusing because to me, 'pants' are your underwear or as my fiancé use to call them, your 'under crackers'. History…erm…Common wealth? I never took history at my old school" I lied, shrugging as I literally knew nothing about muggle and American history.

"Right, well you had better sit next to Mr. Hale, he is top of the class so he can help you along with it all." The teacher said, smiling gently and I couldn't help but curse my Veela blood as most people stared at me with lust in their eyes.

"Hi Jasper" I smiled as I went to sit next to him on the two seated desk.

"Hi" He replied with a pained smile, 'he must be thirsty' I thought. I bit my lip, wondering if I should help them or not. They _were_ magical creatures so there really isn't any reason to help them…right?

But I shouldn't. If they knew what I was it could cause a conflict of massive proportions. So I had better not this time.

The hole lesson was tense as Jasper was like a ridged bored, calmly giving me information about the American Civil War. He seemed to know so much about it, I couldn't help but wonder if he was really there. It amazed me how could explain it so calmly yet be so stiff. It unsettled me how his dark, amber eyes could penetrate me like he had known me all my life. He spent most of the lesson staring at me and it was difficult to tell if it was because of the Veela draw or if he was just hungry- too be perfectly honest, I'm not sure which one was worse.

I have to admit that he was good looking- most vampires were. His honey hair just looked so…perfect. I couldn't help but laugh when I suddenly got the mental image of people going up to these beautiful creatures, wanting to date one but being rejected. It must get quite tedious after the first couple years, but that just made the image funnier.

Jasper gave me a funny look as I tried to control my laughter, throwing a silent notice-me-not around us so that no one would notice me laughing like a lunatic. "I'm sorry" I said as my laughter died down. "I just needed a really good laugh" I admitted with a small smile, twisting the ring on my finger.

"What happened?" Jasper asked me, nodding towards my ring. I could see the curiosity and sympathy in his eye…

"It's a long story." I shrugged, it was a long story and there wasn't much longer left of the lesson.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He said with a friendly smile, still as stiff as a bored.

I was about to reply when the bell went, causing us both to leave. Glancing at my time table I could see that I had art next, something I hoped I would be good at.

As I walked towards my next lesson, I saw two girls hanging outside, talking about Esme and Dr Cullen…

"Ugh, just don't waste your time on them. They're all together as in _together_ together- it's weird! I mean they're actually related because they're all adopted, but they _live_ together!" One of the girls started, I looked at the folder she was carrying, it they held the name Jessica Stanley.

"Their mother's probably just baron. Why else would they adopt five children?" The other one replies in a dull, uninterested tone. Bella Swan, that's what her folder said.

"Hey," I said getting their attention before walking over. "you shouldn't talk about people like that behind their back" I said, causing them to stand up straight and looked at me with annoyed if not outraged expressions- well to be honest, Bella just looked like she was confused.

"Well you shouldn't really be listening in on other people's conversations, god!" Stanley snapped, clearly agitated by me.

"If you hadn't of been slagging my friends off so loudly I wouldn't had to come over here. There are good reasons for adoption and you shouldn't be so cruel to those who do adopt. People who adopt are marvellous people and people who don't see that shouldn't be allowed to have children on their own because they evidently don't see what a gift it is to have children or even help those who have lived terrible lives. I think you'd both be better off if you didn't slag people off so publicly any more or I may just have to take action against you." I warned them before walking away to my next lesson, but not before I saw their goldfish impressions.

When I got there were canvases on easels instead of the usual desks and paper. Handing in my slip for the art teacher to sign, I took a seat in front of an easel.

Then Edward came and sat next to me.

"Hello" He said as he sat down, looking at me intently.

"Hi" I replied with a smile. "I didn't really see you taking art" I said as the teacher began to tell us what we were meant to do.

"I dropped out of biology a couple weeks ago. I couldn't stand to be around the people in that class anymore." He explained, throwing a crocked grin my way.

'It couldn't have been hunger because it wouldn't matter what class he was in, it must be his singer' I thought to myself as I began to sketch on the canvas.

"Ah, I see, that bad?" I asked while he also began sketching. We had been given the theme of memories to work with for this term, something I had lots of.

"You wouldn't believe it" He answered, not looking away from his canvas. He was beautiful, kind of reminded me of Cedric in a sad kinda way. His copper hair so touchable…I couldn't help but feel drawn to him, like he was home on a cold winter's day.

Shaking my mind clear of those thought I went back to my drawing, bringing out a photo from my pocket to work from. It was a magical picture I had temporarily stilled, it was of Me, Cedric, Ron and Herminie. I was on the left with Cedric behind me, his arms around my waist, I was looking over my shoulder at him and he was looking at me while Ron and Herminie were in the same position on the right.

I often wondered if Cedric would still love me like this…I looked like a completely different person, but then our relationship was about love no looks. At least that's what I like to think.

I had decided that I was going to draw Cedric and I, but I was going to draw me like I am now- it would look weird if I drew me as a small ginger.

The lesson was spent in almost complete silence, I caught Edward glancing at me now and again, each time I smiled at him, each time he smiled back.

By the time the lesson was coming to a close I had drawn my picture and had managed to paint Cedric and a little of the background. Edward had drawn what looked like a meadow full of flowers. I'm not sure if he was going to add anything else, but the picture already looked amazing.

"Wow, that looks amazing Edward" I said as we began packing the paints and everything away.

"Thank you," he smiled, "Yours looks amazing. Is that…?" He asked gently, his voice calm and caring as he came to stand behind me, looking at my unfinished painting.

"Cedric, his name was Cedric." I said, gazing at the painting in front of us.

"You looked really happy together" He murmured, both of ignorant to the fact everyone else had already left.

"We were…we had dated since I was thirteen. He was practically my everything." I said, I could feel the tears falling down my face but I couldn't bring myself to wipe them away. "it's my fault he died" I sobbed, turning around and hugging Edward tightly.

"I'm sure it wasn't." Edward comforted me, his arms slowly coming round me to hug me back.

"It was, if he hadn't followed me, he would have been killed by that madman." I continued to sob.

"Elizabeth, I'm it wasn't your falt. If the situation were the oother way around, would you blame him?" he asked softly as be began to stroke my hair.

"No…" I conceded, pulling away from him slightly.

"Then don't blame yourself either, Cedric wouldn't want you too."

"Thank you Edward." I said, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry for practically having a breakdown on you." I said, sniffing slightly as I wiped my tears away.

"it's perfectly fine and understandable." He smiled, "did you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?"

"yes please, all the bloody blokes keep eying me and it's getting on my nerves- I might end up hitting some of them before today is through" I said, honestly, even some girls had thrown a few winks my way.

"Well none of my family will do that, we actually have manors." He laughed lightly, it sounded so carefree and musical…

"Thank you, its nice to see that not everyone wants to gawk at me. I've even seen some teachers stairing and its bloody creepy." I cringed at the thought of a teacher liking a student like that.

"Ewww!" he laughed again, "didn't need to know that."

"Sorry" I smirked.

He shook his head, obviously finding it all quite funny. "What's your next lesson?" he asked me a small smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Erm…" I frowned, fishing out my timetable. "Government? What in God's name is that? Politics?" I asked, completely lost on it.

"Basically, yeah." He replied, "Do you not have that lesson in England?"

"Well no…we just pay attention to things. We have the Prime Minister who is head of the government, out ranked only by the queen because she is head of state. After the PM you have all the front bench MP's and the shadow cabinet, then back benchers, then upper class, middle class, working class and lower class. It's simple really. You have the House of Lords and the House of Commons. When a new law is being put forth it must go through the House of Commons, then the house of lords and then it goes on to the Queen. She must agree to it for it to become legal. The prime minister is voted in by the public every four years. We don't need lessons on it, we simply know it." I explained, I'm not sure why, but people back in England just kinda knew about the government. "We do have Citizenship lessons though." I added as an afterthought.

"What's Citizenship?" He asked as we slowly began to walk to lesson now that break was nearing to the end.

"Well I haven't done it in years, but we use to have to learn about communities and ways to bring communities together so we would design a Youth Centre or something and make the model and all sorts…then our teachers got bored so they decided that we were going to make wooden toys to give to children wards or foster homes and stuff. I can remember that some of the people who didn't go to my school thought it was crazy that they were letting 10 years olds use the jig saws, drills and electric sanders and we did some metal work. Fussed some wires together on a light bulb and a battery, that was fun…oh and we used the hot pens too. All the practical equipment." I smiled, remembering the year before I attended Hogwarts fondly.

"Wow, well our Government lesson are a little different from your Citizenship lessons." He said with a tiny smirk gracing his lips.

"Shame." I said with a dramatic sigh. "What lesson have you got now?"

"I have History" He said simply.

"But that's on the other side of the school…why are you walking this way?" I asked, I knew that this wasn't Hogwarts and probably took a matter of minutes, or in his case seconds, but I had too keep up the appearance that I don't know what they are.

"I'm walking you to your lesson" He replied with a smile which I returned fully. At Hogwarts you walked to your lesson with the people who also have that lesson or no one at all because it would take too long to get from the class they walked with you to, too their own lesson.

"soo," I began, "how come everyone here seems to avoid your family like the plague?" I asked, as I noticed people never spoke to them.

"Oh, we just usually keep to ourselves. It almost scares them that we have taken a liking to you" He replied.

"Ahh, is that because of the hole dating thing? I don't see what their problem is, you're all adopted and if they love each other why make a fuss?" I asked, really not quite understanding what the fuss was about, but then again in the wizarding world it wasn't abnormal to marry your cousin. At his questioning face I continues, "I over heard some people slagging your mother off, Stanley and Swan if I read their folders right. I basically told them that they shouldn't have been slagging people off so publicly and warned them that if I heard them slagging people off again I would have to take action against them." I shrugged.

"Why did you defend us?" He asked, his head slightly tilted.

"Well, I'm adopted and you guys are they only friends I have here at the moment. I defend my friends to the death." I admitted as we came to a stop outside my class room.

"You're a very strange person." He said with a small smile.

"Aww, thank you!" I said, grinning like it was the best complement in the world.

"No, I mean it. I'm very good at reading people, but you…I get nothing." He admitted, looking me in hey eye as if her was looking for my soul.

"I'm very good at hiding." I replied sharply. "Well, I'd better got in and you had better get to History." I said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek again before walking into my class.

0123456789

"Hey" Alice greeted me as I met her at our table for lunch. "Did you talk with her?"

"Yes, we spoke a little." I said as I sat down and waited for the others to join us.

"What's she like?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Temperamental. She practically had a breakdown at the end of Art but she was fine again in a couple of minutes." I admitted worriedly.

"Like I've already told you, I think its PTSD." Jasper said as he came and sat next to Alice, giving her a quick kiss.

"But she's so young." Alice moaned at the unfairness of it all. Her thoughts were centred around who she was as she kept thinking of her vision where Elizabeth changed from a small ginger to a fully grown, dark headed beauty.

"What do you get from her, Edward? How does she think?" Jasper asked, ever the war strategist.

"I get nothing from her…I get a general idea, but its more if her thoughts are sat, I know they are sad, I just don't know why. It's not like you gift, jasper, I don't feel her emotions, I sometimes just know them." I explained, which was rather hard considering I wasn't quite understand it myself.

The three of us just sat there thinking about this new girl until she came walking over to us moodily.

"Hello" I smiled at her as she came and sat down next to me.

"hi." She said shortly, grabbing a box from her bag which held some kind of pasty and a strange bottle. "Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" She asked as she opened the bottle, a strange scent coming from it, a scent I'd never smelt before.

"They went home at break" Alice provided, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. How were you suppose to know about my past?" Elizabeth said with a kind smile, her green eyes twinkling in happiness.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Oh," She sighed, "Some guy, Eric or something, decided that he wanted to write an article about me because I'm so 'beautilisious' and some other guy, Mike decided that he was going to slap my ass so I smacked him one." She said witch a shrug, the three of us trying to keep our laughter back, but we fail when we saw Mike Newton with a bag on ice on his face with Jessica Stanley 'helping' him but really just hindering.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is that drink? I've never seen anything like it?" I asked her as she picked it up, ready to drink.

"Oh, it's my medication." She said as if it was nothing at all. What the hell? I couldn't help but begin to think of different medical conditions she might have. Could it be s blood clot, liver disease, acute lung disorder, HSP…the list just kept getting longer and longer.

"Oh, do you have a cold or something then?" Alice asked for me, knowing that I was worried about her. I gave her a quick nod in thanks.

"Ah, no. I have a medical condition that means I suffer from malnutrition and such. Nothing to worry about just something my father wanted me to take." She shrugged before downing the funny smelling bottle. "It taste's bloody awful!"

We spent the rest of lunch just chatting about our day, Elizabeth not mentioning out lack of food once throughout the entire lunch period. It was somehow refreshing having her join us for lunch. I felt a strange draw to her that I had never felt with any ones else. I wanted to know everything about her. Her likes, her dislike, her cute little habits…I wanted to know her and hold her. I thought back to the art classroom when she hugged my like a lifeline, like I was the most important person in her life…that's what I wanted. Forever.

 **A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites! I have the story planned out, I just need to remember it when I'm writing!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!** **x**


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 4

"Hey dad!" I called as I walked inside the house. We had decorated it quite well. The living room had a light, cream fluffy carpet with honey brown walls with photos on, one of my favourites being the picture of the original order of the phoenix, hanging next to it was a picture of my parents holding me when I was a babe.

"Elizabeth?" I heard him bellow from somewhere upstairs.

"Yeah! Just finished school!" I called back as I practically collapsed on the white suede sofa, kicking my heels off, sighing in relief as I did. It had been a long day.

I wasn't given much homework. I had to do some art development, but that was easy, I could use the drawings and paintings I had already done. I didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

Burying myself in a red pillow that was on the sofa, I began to think about my day and the Cullen's. I wasn't quite sure what to do with the fact that they were Vampires. They didn't drink human blood, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. They could easily slip up and kill someone or even use too much strength and badly hurt someone...but not matter how much I thought about it, I knew that the Cullen's wouldn't slip up or accidently hurt someone. They took great precaution and had obviously trained and practiced abstaining from blood. But I knew if Sirius knew, he would have no qualms with us moving away from them and I really didn't want that to happen.

I liked the Cullen's, even if I had only met three of them. I felt drawn to them, like anyone who met a Vampire was, but they were different…I felt that they were different. I wasn't scared around them like most people in the wizarding world are, having the two 'species' never got along, naturally being wary of each other. I didn't feel that way with the Cullen's. They were…different.

I know that if they decided to attack me, I could hold my own long enough to send for help- the wizarding world had spells for 'their kind', but I simply can't imagine that happening.

"Elizabeth." I heard Sirius calling me, blinking rapidly I turned to find him kneeling in front of me looking worried. "Oh thank Merlin! You've been unresponsive for almost three hours!" Sirius said, evidently relieved as he got up from his crouching position.

"Hey, no need to worry, I was just thinking" I reassured with a smile, standing up and hugging him tightly. "Shall I start dinner?" I asked as I began to walk into the kitchen.

"Please tell me we're not having potatoes again?" I pleaded with wide eyes and a pout, making me laugh softly.

"Yes. If you hadn't bought so many bloody potatoes you wouldn't have to eat so many of them" I scalded him with a smile.

"So what are we having" He asked as he followed me into the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar we had fitted.

"Cottage pie." I said as I began to get everything out ready.

"Oh…what's the difference between a Cottage pie and a shepherd's pie?" He asked as I started frying the mince and vegetables together.

"One is made with Lamb, the other is made with beef. That's the biggest difference anyway. A cottage pie isn't meant to have cheese on top, but put some on because I like the crunch top." I explained with a sigh- Sirius was still having a bit of trouble adapting to muggle life.

"How long will it take?" He asked with a carefree grin.

"Not long. I'm using a powder packet instead of making it from scratch. Less than an hour." I said as I put the potatoes on to boil.

"Soo…how was school?" He smirked, already knowing it was hell with the Veela draw.

"Ugh, where do I begin? The boys at that school must be related to fish somehow because they constantly look like them. They keep gawking at me and asking me questions! Even some of the teachers have been giving me the eye. Some dude even had the balls to ask me out to the 'movies'." I practically raged as I left the mince and veggies to fry, leaning against the breakfast bar, opposite Sirius.

"Really? Please tell me you hit him?" He asked, his eyes closed as if he was hoping I had.

"Of course I did! I'm not a push over, Dad" I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"That's my girl" He exclaimed, ruffling my dark locks, making up both grin.

"So what have you been up to while I've been working my ass off at school" I asked with a grin.

"Ah, just fixing up the spare bedrooms and setting up the Quidditch pitch" He smirked, knowing how much I loved Quidditch.

"Oh Merlin, Really?" I asked, going to stir dinner so it wouldn't burn.

"Yep, all the hoops are up and we even have a small seating area in case we ever have any visitors over."

"Sirius?" I asked, walking around the breakfast bar, internally smiling at the disappointed from on his face.

"Yeah..?"

"You're the best Dad in the world" I smiled, hugging him tightly. I didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling too

0123456789

Edward had spent his night composing as he usually did when he felt like moping for his lonely life, but this time…this time the music was happy. Instead of the usual happy yet sad tune, this time it was upbeat and made everyone in the house smile.

"So, how was the new girl?" Esme asked once Carlisle had got home from work.

"She's very nice. She told us a little about herself. She's adopted, she has malnutrition somehow, her and her fiancé had been together since she was 13 and she blames herself for his untimely death who was murdered by a crazy mad man." Edward said, finishing his song as he spoke.

"Jasper, what did you get from her?" Carlisle asked with a slight frown- this was not how he remembered the wizarding world.

"She's sad almost all the time, even if she's smiling and laughing. I got a sense of happiness as well, but it was like she was trying to be happy. When she spoke of her fiancé I got a tidal wave of loss, remorse, self-hate and guilt along with a strong feeling of happiness- she was telling the truth. When it came to her malnutrition she was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. I'm not sure if it was because it's a personal matter or if she was just trying to hide the fact that she's a witch. To summarise. I don't believe that she's a threat." Jasper explained, all of us coming to sit at the table set up from family meetings.

"That's a relieve" Carlisle sighed, evidently relieved that the witch held no threat to them. "Perhaps we should invite her over? Explain that we know what she is" Carlisle suggested, looking around the table to gage the reactions of his family.

"Sure, she's not as bad as the humans and considering that she's a witch she probably know, and even if she doesn't, she would risk exposure as much as we would be." Rosalie said, her arms crossed as she spoke. Her words had shocked all her siblings- she had always been against other knowing or getting involved in their lives.

"I think Edward would be more than happy to invite her over" Alice giggled, earning a glare from Edward and smiles from everyone else.

"Oh yes?" Carlisle asked with a small smile, not matter who she was, he would welcome anyone who could make his eldest son happy.

"Yeah, Eddie here is practically smitten" The seer laughed, happy to see him on the path to happiness, but still a mocking sister.

"She feels the same way." Jasper smirked, "You feel like home to her…give her a scene of belonging"

"Really?" Edward asked, thinking back to the art room and then on to when she stood up for them.

"Well yeah, why else would she stand up for our family to Stanley and Swan?" Alice asked with a roll of her eyes.

"She stood up for us?" Esme asked with a small frown.

"Yeah. They were talking about why we were adopted." Edward sighed, they had gone through people's comments for years. "She calmly informed them that they should shut up or she would have to do something about it."

"Really? Why would she defend us like that? Shouldn't she be trying to make friends with people?" Emmett asked with a confused expression.

"She said that she was adopted and that we were her only friends here so far and that she would defend her friends to the death." Edward said, recalling the feeling of loss and fear he felt at the thought of Elizabeth dying for him.

"Aww, what a king young woman" Esme cooed.

0123456789

The next few day followed the same routine of meeting the Cullen's at school, talking to them about random stuff, them teaching me all the things I didn't know about in my lesson. I would sit with them at lunch and everyone else would never talk to me. They would look, but not touch or talk to me. I think I preferred it this way- I didn't have to hit nearly as many people.

Then on the Friday, the Cullen's were all waiting for me by my bike, all of them with serious expressions. As I neared them I subtly fingered my wand.

"Hi Elizabeth" Emmett grinned, I liked the fact that no matter hat was going on, he could always crack a smile.

"Hey Em. You guys alright?" I asked as I squeezed past them to stand next to my bike, grabbing my helmet.

"Yes, we were just wondering if you would like to come over to ours tonight?" Rosalie asked with kind smile, I had only met her a few times, but from what I could tell she was a really nice person.

"Sure!" I said, excited to see where they lived, and their parents of course. "When were you thinking?" I asked, straddling my bike, holding my helmet in my arms.

"Did you want to follow us up?" Jasper suggested, his face in the usual look of pain.

"Sure, just don't go too slow- there is nothing worse than a slow driver." I grinned, revving my engine for effect.

The Cullen's swiftly got into their car, it didn't take long for them to be racing out of the school car park, with me hot on their heels. As we got onto the open roads I began to speed up going up to the side of their car and giving Edward, the driver, a look that said 'really? Is that the best you can do?' look which made him speed up even more. We must have been going at least 120 down the road, they almost caught me off guard when they took a sharp turn up a different road- almost. I wasn't the team's seeker for nothing.

As we went down this seemingly abandoned road, they started to slow down then when we rounded a corner, revealing one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen.

The Cullen's got out of their car, Alice laughing happily while Edward wore a scowl. The others were just smiling.

I swung my leg over my bike, removing my helmet, shaking my head side to side to let my hair hang freely. With a slight smirk I walked up to them, hitting Edward gently on the chest, knowing it would only hurt me if I did. "You drive like a girl" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him childishly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on in" Esme called from the door way- I had been too busy being childish to notice her open the door.

"Hello" I said with a smile, going up to meet Esme. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Hello dear, I'm Esme, please, come in" She said, opening the door wide for me to walk in, followed by the Cullen children.

"This is a marvellous place, Esme, absolutely exquisite." I said softly, looking around at all the soft, homely features of the place.

"Thank you, your too kind" She said softly, in a way that you could tell she would be blushing if she could. "Do you not need to call your father?" she asked softly.

"Nah, not at the moment. I'll, er, contact him later" I smiled. Sirius hadn't quite got to grips with the phone yet so I would have to send a Patronus at some point.

"Okay, if you're sure dear." She said, glancing at the other. I pretended I didn't see it.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked as I walked further into the house, into what looked like either a living room or receiving room.

"Of course you can. Why would we force you to stand?" Rosalie asked, seemingly a little put out.

With a small sigh I sat on the sofa, everyone else choosing to stand. A few awkward moments past until I had had enough. I took my coat off. Then my black cardigan. Then my shoes. "In case you didn't notice..." I began as I took my hair tie out, "I'm going to keep taking my clothes off until someone breaks this awkward silence because you guys are never like this and I'm never naked around you, so why not merge the two?" I smirked as I removed my tights.

"Oh, put your clothes back on." Edward said with an eye roll before slumped down next to me on the sofa.

"Your loss" I mock sighed, "My body is smokin'" I grinned at him, who grinned back.

"Shut it smartarse" he said, shoving a pillow in my face which I promptly shoved right back in his.

"Aww, you two are so cute together." Alice cooed, making a strange face that most women do when they see something cute.

"Right, well Carlisle should be here soon, he just has to finish up at the hospital and then he'll be joining us" She smiled before disappearing with Alice and Rosalie up stairs.

"So… who plays the piano?" I asked as I spotted the grand piano.

"Edward" Jasper said as he set up the Xbox.

"Oh cool" I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Do you play?" He asked with a smile. I could feel him breathe my scent in but I didn't comment on it.

"No" I sighed, "I wanted to learn when I was younger but my relatives never let me. I had always wanted to play the piano, violin and guitar. Sometimes I thought of playing the drums to release some pent up energy, but that was soon resolved when I became one of the youngest players at my boarding school." I explained, remembering when the Dursley's got Dudley a guitar because I wanted one. "Someone once tried to teach me the piano, but…" I sighed, fingering my engagement ring. "It doesn't matter" I finished, looking up at Edward with a smile who kissed my forehead.

It was another hour of humour and banter until Carlisle came back. He graciously greeted me and I politely spoke and joked with him.

"Elizabeth…I'm afraid we invited you over for more than just fun and games" He began, the whole family coming to sit/stand in the room.

"I had a feeling that was the case" I agreed, sitting up straighter in my seat.

"I'm not quite sure how to word this, not having done it before, but I think I'll just be blunt and get to the point. We know what you are. We know that you're a witch." He said almost cautiously as he eyes up my wrist, obviously looking for a wand holster.

"I guess I should come clean then" I sighed. "Long story short, I'm famous for not dying, got sent to my aunt and uncles where I was treated like a slave. Got sent to a wizarding school when I was 11. 1st year I basically murdered both my Defence against the Dark Arts professor and the madman who murdered my parents. "2nd year I took on a giant Basilisk, slaying it with a sword. 3rd year I helped my Godfather Sirius Black escape from Azkaban prison. He was wrongly imprisoned without trial when he was framed for the murder of 12 humans. Fourth year I was entered into a tournament along with my Fiancé. First task was to get past a dragon and collect a golden egg from its nest. Second was to swim in the black lake for an hour, fighting off creatures of the sea to find out friends and then there was a giant maze we had to get through. Once you got to the centre it would portkey you back to the stands. Instead of taking us back to the crowds it took us to a grave yard where my parent's murder was resurrected and given a new body. After that I was blood adopted by Sirius which changed my blood to make me his daughter which brought my age from 15 to 17 and made me inherit my Veela blood. That's why I'm so damn attractive." I said not really looking at them, "Oh and I know your all Veggie Vamps by the way, I knew since the second I saw you- you don't hide it very well." I frowned at them

"What?" they all asked as one. I had to roll my eyes- anyone with any magical education could tell within a couple of seconds what they are.

 **A/N: Sorry this one is a little late, I unfortunately had to spend most of my day at the local hospital and I'm really tires *yawns* : /**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please Review!** **x**


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked everyone else got over their shock.

"I knew what you were the second I saw you. Pale, insanely beautiful, but the big give away was the eyes. Even if you were all related there would be no way in hell you would have identical eye colours that get darker as time goes on before suddenly getting light again the next day. Then obviously if you were a blood drinker your eyes would be red. It's simple, all you need to do is read 3rd year books on magical creatures. For more info on vamps you would have to read a book on dark magical creatures and their dangers." I said, casually, still leaning against Edward, closing my eyes as I sat there in comfort.

"I shouldn't be surprised. We're not as dangerous as those books say. Yes, we're dangerous, but we don't cause people any intentional harm…" Carlisle started, not wanting to scare their latest friend away.

"I know. My secondary Godfather is a werewolf. You could meet a kinder, gentler man in this universe. He wouldn't harm a fly. In a couple years when I'm older I'm going to go back to England and petition for the laws to be changed on magical creatures such as yourselves. The prejudice is unfair and based on the actions of individuals. I mean we had the Goblin wars and yet they still do out banking." I agreed, assuming that they were magical vampires.

"Really? You had Goblin wars?" Jasper asked, seemingly very interested in the research of wars.

"Yep. I can loan you some books if you want? Not just on the Goblin wars, but on the Revolution, The War of the Roses and the First Wizarding War. I would give you a book on the second, but the second is only just beginning." I sighed, bringing my legs up next to so I was laying against Edward instead of just leaning against him.

"What has the War of the Roses got to do with the magical community?" Carlisle asked with a frown.

"Well it was thought it started by two wizarding families who had an argument over a fang- wait. Shouldn't you know all this? Oh Merlin! You're muggle Vampires aren't you?" I exclaimed in shock, my eyes flying open and standing swiftly before pacing the floor. "Oh Merlin! I hope that this doesn't breach the statute of secrecy. It should be fine, really, you knew what I was and you do _technically_ fall under the wizarding laws." I muttered as I paced the floor. "Excuse me, I need to send a message." I said as I drew my wand, a couple of the Cullen's taking a tentative step away from me. " _Expecto Patronum"_ I called, a light stag made of light came flying from my wand and ran through the wall, making its way to Sirius.

"What's happening?" Edward asked, coming closer to me. I hugged him tightly, practically jumping on him.

"I thought you were magical because you knew what I was. You count as muggles even if you are Vampires. In my world we have strict laws on this sort of thing. Letting a muggle know about the wizarding world can mean a custodial sentence in Azkaban- Britains Wizarding prison. It's possible that because I didn't think to ask if you were magical I could be arrested. The minimum sentace for Azkaban is 6 years." I cried into his shoulder, I really had been stupid.

"What's a muggle?" Rosalie asked softly.

"A non-magical person. Basically they are the humans." I said, pulling away from Edward who had started to run his fingers through my hair. "Hopefully I'll be able to claim that because you are technically a magical creature, you have a right to know about the wizarding world. If that doesn't work I'll have to use my position in my world to claim that you needed to know for the war effort, even if that means taking up my seats in the ministry. If that doesn't work they know I won't go without a fight. I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to try and force me into Azkaban. They know that the Dementors love to feed off me and wouldn't risk them sucking my soul out because I'm their precious saviour." I ranted as I continued to pace across their living room.

"What is a Dementor?" Jasper asked, he somehow looked how I felt.

"They are one of the darkest creatures out there. They are dark, hooded creatures. Whenever they are around its freezing could, even to a vampire, and it feels like all the happiness in the world has gone leaving only misery and sadness. They feed off people's memories. They take your happy memories, leaving you with only the dark memories. They like feeding off me because I have many happy memories, but the bad outnumber the good. For example, when they first feed off of me I heard my mother dying. They have the power to suck your soul out. They call it a Dementors kiss because they get close to you and almost breathe your soul in. They are foul beasts, often thought of the worst creatures in this realm. They stay where it is dark and dirty and have no loyalty, they go to who can offer them the most people to feed off. People who go to Azkaban usually go insane." I said with a shiver, remembering that time down by the lake with Sirius.

"And these Dementors…they work at this prison?" Carlisle asked in what sounded like concern, walking towards me, but keeping his distance.

"Yes." I swallowed, wondering where Sirius's patronus was.

"Why do you keep looking to where that animal made of light went?" Alice asked in a voice that sounded like she would be crying if she could.

"That was a Patronus Charm. It held a message for my dad. He use to work for the Ministry of Magic and he was in Azkaban for 12 year, he was the only to ever escape. I need his help." I explained, glancing at the wall again.

"But surely because we already knew what you were so it isn't your fault?" Emmett asked, his voice serious for one with not a smile in site.

"Yeah, but the ministry workers are a bunch of wankers." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood, which thankfully it did as many of the Cullen's chuckled. "It states in the laws that if we are discovered we are to wipe their memories of our existence, but- I got it! I know why I had to tell you." I exclaimed happily. Then an owl came flying through the door, landing on the sofa. It stayed there for a couple of seconds, everyone looking at it in shock while I just waited.

Suddenly it flew up to my eye level before the paper transformed into a kinda mouth shape and talking.

" _Lady Elizabeth Lily Potter-Black,_

 _Today at 5:43pm you knowingly exposed our community to muggles, breaching the statue of secrecy. As such you are here by expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy and are expected to forth in front of the wizengamot for a full trial in the Department of Mysteries to answer for your crimes._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Amaryllis Rosemond,_

 _Head of Magical Law enforcement"_

"That's great!" I exclaimed happily, the others looked at me like I was crazy. "Now that I have a hearing I can prove that you were all entitled to know the truth and I can use my status and age to my advantage." I grinned, just then Sirius's Patronus came bounding in.

' _Elizabeth Black, how careless could you be?! Merlin, you should cover your tracks and should have asked them if they were muggle or not. You need to be sneaky about these things. Anyway, given the Veela blood you inherited they can't legally imprison you, nor can they prosecute the Cullen's. You would probably have already received the letter from the ministry, but don't worry, the will have no way of knowing where you are, they aren't that smart. I have been talking with Remus and Kingsley and we think everything will be okay. I'm going to have to spend the night in England to help sort things at the ministry, so if it is alright with your veggie friends I would like you to stay there tonight, just in case anyone from the order was smart enough to discover where we are. As for the expulsion, Albus has managed to change it so that you are still enrolled, but if we make not counter claim to the ministry's order you won't have to go back. I've got to go, talk to you later."_ It said, and frankly that was the longest Patronus message I had ever heard.

"Erm, is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't mind going home, but…" I said, feeling so sad and depressed, but I also had some hope in me. "It's just that I have nightmares of the night Cedric died…" I said, rubbing my arm where the scar from the ritual.

"Of course dear." Esme said softly, walking closer to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can use any room you want" She said gently.

"Thank you." I muttered, hugging her tightly, not afraid of her strength and not minding the coldness of her skin.

"I'll show you around." Edward said, taking my hand and pulling me away from Esme and upstairs. I had realised a couple days ago that Edward was my mate when I began dreaming of him. I knew that he wasn't really there in the room because we had wards around the house. I wanted to be happy with hi, but then I think about Cedric.

Edward showed me all the rooms, but I didn't really pay attention until we got to his room, too busy in my thoughts.

"Can I stay here?" I asked, not having the effort to go all the way through the house looking at all the rooms again.

"Sure" He said with a small smile. "Did you not want a room with a bed?" He asked, causing me to laugh.

"Hand me something you don't want or need" I told him, holding my hand out for him to place something in it. An old CD player.

"I've been meaning to get rid of it" He smiled a crooked smile that I simply adored. Sending him a quick wink I waved my wand as transfigured it into a Queen sized bed.

"Got anything else you don't need?" I asked with a grin which he returned, handing me an old bag, and three boxes.

I turned the old bag into a duvet and the three boxes into to two pillows and a mattress. "There we go" I smiled, "A bed."

0123456879

"What are we going to do? It's our fault that she could lose her soul" Rosalie hissed, as Elizabeth and Edward went upstairs.

"I do not know. All we can really do is be there for her and support her" Carlisle said as he sighed and went to look out the window like he usually did when he was in deep thought.

"Well I think she's delightful. She has a strange sense of humour, but I think she fits in perfectly" Esme smiled, already thinking of the young witch as a daughter.

"She has been through a lot, but hopefully this won't be as painful." Jasper sighed, having to feel all her emotions around her.

The Cullen's bar Edward were all quite, thinking about what they could do to help Elizabeth and her father when the girl in question came bounding down the stairs, Edward right behind her.

"I just wanted to thank you all…you're letting me into your house even though I could easily turn on you…I just- Thank you" She said, hugging them all in turn, even Rosalie and Carlisle, before heading back on up the stairs.

"She's a lovely girl" Esme said to her eldest son who smiled and replied, "I know" before running back up stairs

0123456789

" _It's all your fault" Cedric said angrily as he backed me up against the wall._

" _Ced, I'm so sorry! I told you to leave, but you didn't listen." I cried, grasping at the wall behind me, trying to find a way out of this hell._

" _Come on Potter! Where are you manners?!" A voice said, red eyes gleaming in the darkness._

"Elizabeth"

" _Kill the spare!" It called, a green light flying from a white, bone-like wand. I saw Cedric standing there, about to take the curse._

" _No, don't kill him! Please, not him!" I shouted in tears, running to Cedric, even thought I would never make it in time._

"Elizabeth"

" _YOU KILLED ME!" Cedric shouted again as I fell down to the ground, "I will never forgive you for this"_

" _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…please, don't leave me." I sobbed on the floor._

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as I quickly sat up in bed, I could feel the usual sweat on my body and the tears on my face.

"Shh, it's okay." Edward comforted from beside me. I hugged him without even thinking about it, needing my mate close to me.

"Thank you" I croaked, my throat saw from screaming and shouting.

"Hey, you don't need to thank us. Your practically part of the family now." He smiled, running his fingers through my hair as I cried against his chest. "Did you want some water?" He asked, his chin gently perched on top of my head.

"Yes please" I whispered, my throat dry and rough. He shifted as he was about to get up, but I grasped the material of his blue shirt. "No, please don't go" I croaked, finding it harder to talk each time I spoke.

"It's alright I won't" He said softly, shifting back to how we were, my head on his chest as he stroke my hair. With those carling movement and the small of my mate, I soon fell into a sound sleep, free from nightmares.

 **A/N: I'm trying to do one chapter a day, I'm not quite sure how long that will last**

 **Please Review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 6

Despite my long nights sleep with Edward by my side, I was really tired in the morning. I'm not sure if it was because of my dream early last night or if it was just stress of the upcoming trial, but I was definatly facing the consequences now.

"Are you sure you're okay to go to school" Edward asked me, he had hardly moved from my side since last night, even sat outside when I had a shower.

"I'm fine, really. I'll go to my house and pick up a pepper-up potion on the way to school. I should probably get changed when I'm at it too." I sighed, well, yawned as I walked towards my bike.

"Hey," Edward began, grabbing my arm firmly, but not enough to hurt, "Let me drive you? I can't just let you drive away on a motorbike in this state. 80% of road accidents involve a motorbike. Please let me drive you?" He practically pleaded, his eyes shining in concern.

"Fine" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I still need to go to my place so you're lucky we set the wards so that those we are in contact with can enter the grounds. Oh, and I call shotgun."

"The others are taking Emmett's car, so it's just us" He smirked, winking at me, making my face heat up in what I expect was a blush. I got into the passenger side, Edward gracefully sliding into the driver's side.

I gave him directions to my house, my hand on his shoulder as he pulled into the oval driveway. Before I could even consider opening the doors, he was there opening it for me, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Do come in" I said in a posh English accent as I flung the doors open, bounding inside into the potions room, not far from the entrance.

"What is this place?" Edward asked from the doorway, his eyes wide.

"Potion labs." I said, rummaging through the shelves to find a pepper-up potion. "We needed one to keep up my education. I might be advanced for my age, but I still need to learn." I said, finally finding the potion I wanted. Uncorking it, I downed it in one, closing my eyes as I did so.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Brilliant." I grinned, opening my eyes. "Come on, I need to get changed" I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him up the stairs to my bedroom. "Make yourself at home" I muttered as I went into the walk-in wardrobe Sirius insisted I have. Inside I quickly got changed, throwing on a blue skater skirt with a slash neck and short sleeves, accessorising with a black belt, black bangles and a pair of black pumps. When I walked out Edward was standing and looking at the pictures on my wall. "What do you think?" I asked, pulling his attention away from my picture to me as I span in a circle to give him an all-round view.

"You truly look beautiful." He said, standing so close I could smell his heavenly scent.

"E-Edward…I need to talk to you about something" I stuttered, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"O-kay" He frowned, sitting next to me.

"You know it was mentioned that I had Veela inheritance?" I asked timidly, worried and unsure as to what his reaction would be.

"Yes, it was mentioned by your father." He agreed, stiffer than I had ever seen before and it worried me.

"Well, I am only one eighth Veela, but one of the traits I inherited is that of a soul mate-" I began, fidgeting with my hands until Edward interrupted me.

"Who is he?" He asked, his voice sounded strained and his hands clenched in tight fists.

"…You…" I breathed, unsure as to what he would do. He seemed shocked as his fists unclenched and his posture became more lax, his eyes widening. Slowly, giving him plenty of time to pull away, I moved closer to him, my eyes flicking down to his lips before going back to his eyes. I gently pushed my lips against his, a soft and gentle kiss. When he began to kiss back it was like a dream come true for me, my mate obviously didn't mind that he would be stuck with me for the rest of eternity.

The kiss escalated and before I knew it he had my laying on the bed, kissing me while my legs were wrapped against his waist, my hips arching up as his hands wondered my body.

"Edward" I gasped, as much as I wanted this to happen, it couldn't. Not right now. "Edward," I repeated, my voice more collected. "We need to stop." I commanded, causing him to practically jump off me and stand on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, a pained expression. I sighed as I realised what the problem was.

"I am not scared of you losing control. I am scared that I am moving on from Cedric too soon. I thought that he was my soul mate, but now I know he isn't and that's going to take time. I do not doubt your control, I doubt mine." I sighed, turning away from him to look in the mirror and asses the condition of my hair.

"You don't fear me?" He asked in shock, moving closer to me so I could see him in the mirror.

"No. Yes you are a vampire that could kill me, but then I am a witch who could kill you. You could easily hurt me, I could easily heal and hurt you just as much if not more so. I have Phoenix tears in my blood, any injuries are usually fast healing. If you were to bite me, the process would take longer, but when I finally wake up I have potions that would make being a new born easier. So no, I do not fear you, I fear that by moving on, I am losing that part of Cedric." I admitted, fidgeting with my engagement ring.

"Then you are the bravest, or stupidest, people I have ever met." He said, coming to crouch in front of me. "And one day," He continued, taking my hands in his, "I am going to want to put a ring of my own on this finger, where his ring sits" He finished, kissing my ring finger. I nearly cried because of all the emotion running through my body, why couldn't I be like Ron and have the emotional range of a teaspoon?

"Come on" I said quietly, "We need to go to school and since you wouldn't let me drive you have to give me a lift to school." I smiled, wanting to lighten the mood.

"Of course" He smiled back, a smile that always seemed to be directed towards me.

The drive to school was a quiet one, a comfortable silence until I decided to see what music he was listening to on his CD player.

The car was filled with a gentle classical music that I had to turn up to even hear. I wasn't sure who the artist was, but I kinda liked it. It was better than a toad quire at Hogwarts.

"Elizabeth?" Edward asked as we pulled up in front of the school, I just hummed in return. "Are we dating?" He asked, turning the music off.

"I guess so. Your my mate and I'm not going to date anyone else, like ever, so it's more if you want to or not." I shrugged, opening the car door and getting out while he did the same.

"You know everyone is looking at us?" He said, a mix between a smirk and a smile on his face.

"Meh, I'm used to it. I mean, who wouldn't want to look at a body as hot as this?" I asked, gesturing to my body which made him laugh.

"Well you are stunningly beautiful" He agreed before leaning down and kissing me lightly, the whole school looking at us while Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper smirked knowingly.

0123456789

"So, how's your day been?" Emmett grinned as I joined them for lunch.

"Horrendous!" I exclaimed, causing all the Cullen's to snigger. "1) anybody would think that no one in this school had even heard of a dress, let alone seen someone were one. 2) everyone keeps coming up to me asking me how I got Edward to go out with me or how he managed to get me to go out with him…it's so annoying, I just want to hit them with a good stinging hex." I sighed, uncorking my daily nutrition potion.

"Yes, people are rather...jealous of your relationship." Jasper said stiffly.

"Oh! That reminds me! When I was routing through my potion stores I found that we didn't have any of that potion to help with your gift, but I can attempt to brew some for you." I offered with a smile, picking at my food – I had never liked muggle school food, but as a child that was the best I got, now however, I can start making my own lunches.

"Really? Would that no be too difficult?" Alice asked excitedly practically bouncing in her seat.

"Well, I've never brewed it before, but _theoretically_ it should be simple yet challenging." I smiled, biting into a jazz apple.

"That would be amazing" Jasper said, his eyes holding a pleading glint in them, something you would only see after getting to know the Cullen's.

"It's alright" I beamed, "even if I can't brew it, I can get someone else to brew it or just but some." I shrugged, it really wasn't that difficult to get him the potion.

"We would give you the money for it" Alice added with a smile.

"Oh, no, it's okay. You wouldn't understand the currency anyway." I smiled, knowing that I had plenty of money to cover it.

"It's not that difficult…just convert our dollars into British pounds." Emmett frown, causing me to giggle.

"No, the wizarding world doesn't use pound sterling. We use Galleons, Sickles and Knuts." I smiled, remembering back to when Hagrid told me about it.

"Riiight" Edward said in that dragged out way that screamed confusion.

"17 Sickles to a Galleon, 29 Knuts in a sickle." I shrugged, our currency might have been strange, but I liked it.

"So, like, how expensive is a Galleon?" Emmett asked, his grin back as he learned more and more about my world.

"Well, 1 Galleon is about the same as £5, but it changes depending on the exchanged rate, so that would mean 1 Galleon would be worth like 7 or 8 Dollars or something like that." I smiled, knowing that it was a very confusing system.

"Yeah, if you could just buy it that would be great." Rosalie smiled, her bluntness to situations not to dissimilar to my own.

"Will do blondie" I grind, she had let me call her that because she apparently liked my sarcasm and dry wit…I just call that being English.

"So what lessons do you have next?" Edward asked, turning conversation away from finances.

"Ugh, double _gym_. Why don't they call it P.E here? It makes more scene, you are doing P.E and you're hardly ever in a gym, just out on grass or in a spots hall." I grumbled. As much as I liked Forks, I still found it hard to believe that they spoke English, so many different words for things- they should just rename it American.

"Because it's the American way!" Alice grinned, knowing how much it bothered me.

"Oh shut up." I said, poking my tongue out at her. "So what lesson have you guys got?" I asked as lunch drew to a close. Rosalie and Emmett had History and Jasper had Government, leaving Alice in Biology.

"Yeah…about that. I switched lessons." Edwards said, scratching the back of his head. "I've got Gym as well"

"Really?" I asked, shocked that anyone would change their lessons to be with me. At his subtle nod, I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, that's so sweet" I exclaimed, kissing him lightly before pulling him to Gym class.

0123456879

"Today Ladies and Gents, we are going to be playing baseball." The teacher instructed one we had all gathered in the sports hall. "We will be going out on the fields, but first we need to pick teams. Cullen, Newton, you guys are captains. Cullen picks first."

"Elizabeth Black" Edward said straight away with a smile. As I went to stand by his side he asked me if I knew how to play.

"Yeah, it's kinda like rounders, only less running." I grinned, our hands clasped together as he picked our team in no particular order whereas Newton picked what seemed to be the best players.

As we got onto the field, the teacher flipped a coin that meant team Edward was batting first.

"Can you bat?" He asked as he handed me a bat.

"Of course. I might have been the team seeker, but I made a damn good beater too." I muttered moodily, I was quite good at sport. "May I go first?" I asked with a smirk. He said I could and my smirk just got so much bigger.

Standing at the base, I let the first ball go past without even trying to hit it so I knew at what speed the bowler who was Newton, threw the balls. I didn't care about not hitting the ball, but by the sounds of the others they were pretty put out and assumed I was crap at sports. When the second one was thrown I hit that ball like a true beater. As soon as the ball hit my bat I was running. Thanks to my Quidditch skills I managed to hit the ball so far I had already made it back by the time they had even reached the ball.

"That was amazing" Edward said, pulling me into a hug. "How did you learn to hit a ball like that?"

"Well, it's just like rounders, but I learnt how to hit a ball like that at Hogwarts. We had a sport that meant you had to have players who could hit a ball a good damn way away." I said, sitting down on the grass to wait until it was my turn again.

0123456789

"You were great at Baseball, you should come play with my family sometime." I said as I met Elizabeth outside the changing the rooms.

"Oh shut up. I don't usually play baseball, it's a bit more…down to earth than I'm used to." She smiled, she truly was beautiful.

"I'm not sure I want to know." I said, holding back a sarcastic sigh and just smiling the crooked smile I know she loved so much. "So, you coming back to mine for a bit?" I asked as we walked to the parking lot, my hand clasped around hers.

"Well, I need to go and get my bike, but then I need to go back to the house and see my dad and talk about what's going on with the trial." She sighed as she got in my car. I glanced at my family and saw them all smiling at my and Emmett had both thumbs up. Rolling my eyes I got in the car and drove her back home where she gave me a kiss goodbye before driving off back to her house.

As I wondered back into the house I thought of everything that happened today and I couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto my face- I really did love her and eternity wouldn't seem nearly as bad if I got to spend it with her.

 **A/N: It took me a while to write this one out, but I managed it!**

 **Please review! x**


	7. Chapter 7

The Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 7

"Dad?" I called as I walked through the front door.

"In here!" I heard him call from the living room where he was cradling a glass of firewhisky.

"How did it go last night?" I asked, dumping my school back behind the sofa before pouring myself a glass from the decanter, sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Well, the trial is tomorrow so I'll have to call in sick for you so that we can attend. By looking at everything Remus and I went over last night it looks like the law is on our side." He sighed, rubbing his brow as he leaned forward in his seat. "You need to tell me why this happened Elizabeth. All I know is that your out with friends and then I get a patronus from you that you've your soul mate and accidently breached the statue of secrecy, oh and they're muggle veggie vampires!…What the bloody hell is going on?!" He ranted, standing up and pacing angrily.

"It was the Veela blood. I had been dreaming of Edward for a while, but it took some time to click that he was my mate because I had always thought of Cedric as my mate. I went to their house and they told me they knew what I was and I told them that I knew what they were. We got talking and they wanted to know all about our world, so I indulged them. I didn't realise until it was too late that they were muggle vampires. I got a letter from the ministry and I panicked, I didn't know what to do! I knew that I shouldn't have told them about the magical world, but I thought they were magical. I know that the law states that I should have wiped their memories of the magical world, but I couldn't, they're the soon-to-be family of a Veela…surely that must mean something?!" I exclaimed, on the verge of tears as I sat on the sofa, sipping my whisky.

"Our defence is more or less centred on the fact that he is your mate and there are laws between life and soul mates. Hopefully that mixed with your status and the plea that although your physical age is 17, you are still 15 in your mind, so they'll have to take the charges with a pinch of salt." He sighed, sitting back down, all signs of anger gone and replaced by a look of weariness and concern. "Come 'ere" He said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not going to go anywhere dad…If they somehow find a way to prosecute me then I'll run away and I'll probably take Edward and you with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't want you to pack our crap and move us away…" I admitted, hugging him back, putting my glass on the table.

"I wouldn't take you away from your mate, Elizabeth, ever." He sighed, pulling back from the hug and sipping his whisky. "Speaking of which, how were the dreams last night? Your mate's presence is meant to ease nightmares and stuff like that."

"Great. I had the dream about Cedric, you know the one where I see him die again and then he blames me for everything that happened, but then I practically used Edward as a pillow and it was one of the best night's sleep I've had in ages." I admitted, finishing up m whisky.

"You can invite him over later if you want…you know, to help with the dreams." He sighed, pouring himself another glass.

"I will do later. Right now I just want to spend some time with my Dad and make some dinner." I smiled.

0123456789

I was sat in my room listening to music from the 80's when Elizabeth rang me. "Hello?" I asked, even though I knew it was her from the personalised ringtone.

"Hey Edward" She sighed in a way that I could tell she was smiling.

"Hi, are you alright?" asked, sitting up from my laying down position.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I sleep better when you're around." She asked, some of her words slightly slurred.

"Of course I will, but what about the wards?" I asked, fully prepared to be by her side no matter what.

"My Dad hasss taken them down for 5 minutesss." She replied, her 's's dragged out for some weird reason.

"Okay, I'll be there" I smiled. No matter how many shades of crazy she was.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Bye" She said before hanging up the phone.

"Going to Elizabeth's. I'll see you later." I said, ignoring the responses of my family.

It took only a couple of seconds for me to get there, what with my vampire speed and everything. I knocked on the front door, waiting a couple seconds for someone to open the door. When the doors finally did open it was opened by a tall dark haired man who's shirt was open, exposing several tattoos.

"Heyyyy, you're Edward, right?" He slurred, ushering me inside.

"Yes, sir." I said, wanting to make a good first impression on Elizabeth's father.

"Hey- Hey, no calling me 'sir'! Do I look like a teacher to you? Or a cop?" He asked, closing the doors and then putting his right hand on what looked like a family crest.

"No…Mr Black" I said, not quite sure what to say, he was obviously drunk, but I really wanted to make a good first impression.

"I use to be a cop…a magical cop…but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter, is my 'ittle girl, 'Lizabeth." He said, guiding me into what looked like a living room, the table littered with empty whisky bottles. "Now, she's a very, very important person in both my world and the wizard one" He said, staggering to a half empty bottle of whisky and pouring himself a glass.

"I know…she means the world to me as well." I smiled, happy to be able to agree with the man on something.

"Well yeah, of course she is! She's your mate! It's expected! You're destined, you no longer have a choice in it" He laughed, a laugh that made him look crazed.

"I prefer to believe that I make my own future, not destiny." I said, wondering where Elizabeth was. This man's mind was making no sense…nothing seemed to actual for a sentence.

"Come in here" He laughed, pulling me along. I could have easily stayed where I was, but I sensed that this was not a man to be messed with. "Look at this! This is the Black family tree! My face was burned off when I ran away when I was 15…disowned from the family. But it's not that part you should be looking at is this" He said, wobbly pointing to a picture on the wall. The face was a perfect portrait of Elizabeth, her name Elizabeth Lily Black written in a curvature script on a waved canvas on the only branch coming from the black stain with the name Sirius Orion Black under it. I couldn't help but notice the close resemblance between Bellatrix Lestrange and Elizabeth- It was kinda creepy. Under Elizabeth's name was a branch going down to my name…I didn't have a picture yet, but these was the waved canvas with my full name, Edward Antony Mason Cullen, written on it.

"Your name will slowly get closer to hers the closer you two get. When you consummate the bond your portrait will appear above your name and then when you marry your place will be directly under Elizabeth's, like Lestrange's name is under Bellatrix's. Then if/when Elizabeth becomes pregnant, a branch will grow during pregnancy." He said and I was quite impressed me managed to say all that while blind drunk. "If you ever hurt a hair on her head, I promise you that I will dismember you and burn you like a wizard on a witch hunt." He said, glaring strongly.

"DAD!" Elizabeth called, "you should have told me Edward was here." She said, stumbling down the stairs. "What did I tell you about talking to him when you're as drunk as a skunk?" She scalded as she came into the room. "Here, get this down you." She said, shoving what I recognised as a potion's bottle into his hand. They both uncorked one and downed it at the same time, both of them pulling faces as they did.

"Goblin piss." They coursed as the put the bottles down.

"Sorry about that. We were discussing the trial earlier and we started drinking and one thig lead to another and we started bonding over whisky and Quidditch." Elizabeth sighed, all signs of drinking gone.

"Yes, I do apologise. It is nice to meet you, but I did use to be a wizard cop. Just bare that in mind when you're…spending time with my daughter." He said, giving me a cold look.

"If I ever hurt her I would willingly face the consequences, even if that meant death." I said honestly, only to find myself against a wall at want point.

"Never take death willingly." Elizabeth said sharply, her father thrusting his wand into my throat for emphasis. Now he was sober there was nothing in his mind, like a brick wall.

"We are at war. Death isn't a think to take willingly in times of war. If it was, both Elizabeth and I would have been dead by now." Sirius hissed, finally letting me go from his hold.

"We will need to talk about the war and my part in it at some point, but that will have to wait." Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her eyes. It's gone midnight so I'm going to bed, can you come with me. I sleep better when your there." She admitted, a cute little blush coming onto her cheeks.

"Sure" I smiled, following her up the stairs to the third floor and into an average sized bedroom. It was a nice room, mostly decorated in greens and off-whites, accept a red and gold banner that said 'Gryffindor' on it. "Nice room" I complimented, it really was a lovely room. All the furniture was a dark oak and in the style hundreds of years ago.

"Thanks" She grinned, "I got my inspiration from Hogwarts. Except I went for greens instead of red. Ronal would kill me and then drop dead if he ever found out?" She laughed.

"Who's Ronald?" I asked, my voice sounding sharp, even to my own ears.

"An old school friends. Getting jealous?" She smirked in humour.

"No…people get jealous over things and people they can't have…I'm just being protective." I smirked back, bringing her into my arms. She was slightly shorter than me, but not by much.

"He just a school friend." She smiled, clutching my shirt. "Was a school friend." She sighed, backing away from me. "Can I have your shirt?" She asked randomly.

"Erm…why?" I asked, very slightly confused.

"Because I think it would suit me." She shrugged, "That and I don't have any knight clothes." She added as she undid her jeans, pulling them down her legs. I turned around so I wouldn't get tempted. I quickly unbuttoned my charcoal grey shirt and threw it to her. "Thanks" She called.

"Are you decent?" I asked, I could hear that she had changed, but I had no idea if my shirt actually covered…everything.

"Oh, I'm more than decent" she said, he voice playful and almost husky in tone. "But yes, I am 'decent'. I maybe just a little shorter than you, but your more chest while I'm more leg." She said and I heard her climb on the bed. When I turned around she was led on her side looking at me, my shirt only just covering her, her long creamy legs as smooth as silk and the sleeves of my shirt rolled up to her elbow.

"How can someone look so drop dead gorgeous in my shirt?" I asked, walking towards her bed, trying to keep my cool.

"Well you manage it" She smiled. "I do just want to sleep, I got an early start tomorrow what with the trial and everything." She yawned.

"The trial?" I questioned, the letter she had received at my house didn't have a time or date on it.

"Tomorrow at 1, but we're getting there at 9:30 – the ministry have a habit of changing trial times so that the accused doesn't get an option of defence because they simply aren't there." She said, moving over on the bed to give me room to lie next to her.

I crawled onto the bed next to her, letting her get comfortable. We ended up with her head resting on my chest, right where my non-beating heart lay while she had her arm thrown across the rest of my chest.

"Did you want me to come with you?" I asked, carding my fingers through her raven locks.

"Yeah, but you can't. You need some magical blood to be able to get into the ministry." She yawned, snuggling into my chest as if it was as soft as a pillow instead of being as hard and cold as marble.

"Alice, Jasper and I might have some magic…" I mused out loud.

"What? Do you and Alice have gifts as well?" She asked, all sounds of sleep gone from her voice, her heart beating faster.

"Yeah, I can read minds and she's a seer" I said, turning slightly so I could look at her properly.

"What kind of seer? Does she create prophecies or just see glimpses?" She asked me, looking troubled.

"She has visions but nothing is set to happen. The visions change depending on a person's choices."

"Well she has the gift…It just needs to be trained and refined. It is very possible that she has natural Divination skills." She muttered, pretty much talking to herself as she bit her lip. "What about you? Describe what your gift is like"

"I hear people's thoughts weather I want to or not. I have no control over it and the more I hear a person's thoughts, the stronger they are" I tried to explain, but couldn't quite describe what it was like.

"Ahh, sounds like you're a natural Legilimens. You can hear and see what other people are thinking. With guided practice you'd be able to people memories as well and you'd be able to control it." She smiled.

"I can't hear your thoughts though. Or your fathers." I frowned, I had always heard people's thoughts until I met these two.

"That's because I'm a natural in Occlumency and Sirius was taut it as a child. It's the opposite of what you are. We can close our minds from mental attack. It's one of the dark lord's favourite form of torcher apparently, so many people began to train in Occlumency and continued to train their children just in case." She smiled, kissing my cheek lightly, the feel of her warm lips on my cold skin was like heaven.

"So…can I come with you tomorrow?" I asked again, kissing her head lightly, her scent over poweringly beautiful; it didn't make me want to drink her dry but to claim her instead.

"We'll see what Sirius says in the morning" she smiled, reaching up to kiss me, a kiss I fully returned. "I love you" she whispered, cuddling back into my chest, pulling the covers over us both.

"I love you too" I muttered into her hair, but I could tell she fell asleep with a smile on her face that knight. I hoped her father would allow this to become a regular thing.

 **A/N: Thank you so, so much for all your reviews! We're not far from the big 5 - 0 now and I'm getting excited!**

 **Please Review! :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

The Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 8

"Sirius, please…he has a right to be there." Elizabeth pleaded with her father to let me go with them.

"Elizabeth" He sighed, "We don't even know if he is magical! Muggle parents and family might be able to enter the wizarding world, but it takes time. Maybe once the trial is over, we can take them to the wizarding, but your criminal trial is not the time!" He growled back and despite my earlier wish to go with them, I could now see why it was not a good idea.

"He's right Elizabeth. It was a foolish idea. This needs to be handled by people who know what they are doing." I smiled, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Fine" She dramatically sighed. "But I am not going to look vulnerable. I need to show the wizarding world not to test or push me anymore. You know those clothes you got me for my training?" She asked, a glint shining in her amazing eyes, a glint of mischief that I hadn't really seen before.

"Of course. Go get changed and I'll go get mine on." He grinned, the same glint in his eyes. It was almost scary as they wore almost identical expressions. Before I knew it they had ran up to their rooms. Feeling slightly awkward I ran after Elizabeth, reaching her room just as she walked into her walk-in wardrobe, taking her top off as she did.

"Elizabeth?" I asked slightly hesitant. I wasn't sure what the pair were up to, but it worried me that they seemed to have to make a statement to make sure people stayed away from her and her father.

"Yup?" She asked as I heard the rustling of clothes, a material I hadn't really hear or smelt before.

"What's going on?" I asked, desperate to know if she was in some kind of danger- if she was then I would never forgive myself for staying behind.

"Dumbledore will be at the hearing and the Wizengamot plus the Minister probably don't believe me about Voldemort returning, so we are making a statement that says we are ready, even if you're not. Get in our way and it probably won't end well for you. We will win this war with or without you." She said as she came out, looking as stunning as ever, wearing calf length high heeled boots that seemed to be made of some kind of leather that looked to be steel toe capped, she wore what looked like leggings or spandex under a black dress. It was messy and scraggly, but somehow managed to make her look dangerous. It had a black skirt that was short at the front and was long at the back, a black corset on the top with black lace sleeves. "I have a dress not to dis-similar to the style of Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most dangerous Death Eaters around." She said as she opened a large trunk in the corner, several other trunks popping out of each other before bringing a delicate looking cloak that she swung around her shoulders.

"What's with the cloak?" I asked, the clock didn't really go with the outfit, but it seemed to be something special if the care she took with it was anything to go by, or it was to Elizabeth anyway.

"It was my fathers. My real fathers. And my father's father and so on. It's a family heir loom- a very special one." She said, suddenly bringing the cloak hood up and bringing it all around her- she was gone!

"Elizabeth?!" I called frantically, scared half to death again that she was in danger- all I got in return is laughter before she removed the cloak and it hung on her shoulder, the hood down.

"Relax," She soothed, moving in closer to me, her arms on my shoulder, going up around my neck, her fingers going into my hair, "It's a cloak of invisibility" She smiled, her lips deliciously close to mine.

"Elizabeth!" Mr Black exclaimed, "Time to go!"

"I'll see you later. I'll call you when I'm back" She sighed, her lips brushing mine.

"Okay, I'll see you when your back" I said, sad to have to say good bye to her for so long, but knew I had to, so I went down the stair with her and kissed her hand before running to school and meeting my siblings.

0123456789

"Are you ready?" Dad asked once Edward was gone. He was dressed in Dragon Hide trousers and a long, protective trench coat with several buckles.

"Yep, as I'll ever be." I grinned, walking to the floo and going to the ministry. "What level are we going to?" I asked as we got into the life, several Departmental memo's joining us.

"Level 2 I believe" Sirius smiled, at least he did until Kingsley changed the time of my hearing. "Bugger!" Dad exclaimed, making other people in the lift glare at him. "They've changed the time of your hearing." He whispered to me.

"When is it?" I asked with a frown, I had heard they did this quite a lot, but surely it couldn't be that drastic.

"In five minutes" Sirius replied with an unhappy, pissed off look on his face. Bugger.

' _Level 2 – Department of Mysteries'_ the voice on the lift announced, only us left in the cart. We marched down the halls with our heads held high like good purebloods should.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I'm glad to see you were made aware of the time change in time." The minister said with a face, forced smile on his tight lips.

"Indeed. And it is Lady Black to you Minister Fudge. Surely the Minister of Magic is acquainted with formalities? I asked, taking my seat in the middle of the court.

"My apologies Lady Black, but we were under the impression that you were 15 and had not yet claimed your inheritance" He provided with a half glare.

"You mean the court informants didn't do their job? I am sorry Minister, but it sounds like your staff are lacking and I suggest you investigate it if they are incompetent enough to miss the small fact of a Ladyship and age. The Goblins registered it on the files so all they would need to read is a public document- not exactly difficult." I scoffed, not taking any chances with letting the ministry get one over on me.

"Mr Black what on earth are you doing up there?!" Minister Fudge exclaimed, ignoring my first class advice.

Sirius had walked into the gallery and had sat with the Wizengamot. "Oh me? I'm taking my seats in the Wizengamot. Isn't it obvious?" He asked, sending me a discreet wink.

"Mr Black, to take up your seat you needed to be here half an hour ago." Fudge sighed angrily.

"Dad? Leave it for today. We have enough of a defence without our seats so don't worry." I soothed, keeping up the carefree attitude, like this was just a meeting of friend getting together for tea and a catch up.

"DEFENSE FOR THE ACCUSED!" Someone shouted, walking into the room.

"Ah, Albus, I see you got our owl telling you of the change?" Fudge asked with a grim smile.

"Unfortunately, no. I just happened to get here three hours early." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Headmaster." I smiled, standing from my place in the centre of the court room. "How nice to see you" I face smiled.

"Indeed, but where have you been child? It's imperative you tell me" He said, a grandfatherly look in his eye- one I now knew to be face of lies.

"Oh, that is a secret sir. It's best we leave things how they are sir- 'for the greater good' that is the term you and Gellert came up with wasn't it at the start of the Revolution, right?" I asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"Ugh-uh!" The minister interrupted with a cough, "If we could get back to the case at hand, Dumbledore instead of a petty rivalry it would be greatly appreciated!" He snapped.

Dumbledore was too busy staring at me to reply.

Turning sharply to face the minister, I smiled softly. "Of course Minister. This is quite an accusation to throw at a person of my standing." I smirked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" A member of the Wizengamot asked, a tall blond woman with sharp, penetrating eyes..

"Oh…does no one in this ministry actually read any files? I am Lady Potter, Lady Black, Lady Gryffindor and Lady Peverell. Obviously I only use the name black due to my adoption." I smiled at the woman who seemed nice enough.

"Right, well you have been accused of breaking the stature of Secrecy by knowingly and willingly informed a 1 or more muggles to the existence of magic- is this true?" The minister asked, scowling at everyone and anyone.

" _Technically_ no. They were already aware of our existence, I simply continued to tell them about what they already knew existed. I know the law states that any muggle with information on wizardry with no legitimate reason then their memories are to be wiped, but they are considered magical creatures, even though they do not have or use magic." I said, causing whispers to break out.

"Silence!" The minister demanded, "Is that your only defence?" He sneered.

"Of course not!" I scoffed. "I was with in my rights to tell them of our world even if they didn't already to know because one of them is my mate, the rest are his family. If I am not mistaken, a Veela's mate is to be accepted into the wizarding world as well as the mate's family. No laws were broken on my side. What I would really like to know is how you knew about what happened. I didn't perform magic in front of them and I had all spells and potions wiped form my person before I left. So how did you know?" I snapped, causing a few of them to flinch. "I demand an answer!" I shouted.

"A listening device was placed on Sirius Black!" One if the members called, "I just did the spell"

"Hmmm, isn't that just a little bit illegal?" I asked, sneering and raising an eyebrow in disgust, a look even Severus Snape would be proud of. "Has it really come to this?" I asked, standing up and addressing the Wizengamot. "I simply told my mate and family what I was- people who are classed as magical creatures and all of a sudden a full criminal trial has been called… Not even all suspected murderers or Death Eaters get a full criminal trial, my father is proof of that, but not we need something that is reserved for the scum of the earth is being put in place for a young witch who had found her mate? That does not sound like the justice that this ministry promised, does it?" I said, really putting my emotion into it. "Let's be honest now, I am here because Voldemort is back and the Minister is too scared to admit it. I can prove it though. Get me a pensive or fetch some veritaserum if you do not believe me, but until the time is right, I shall be somewhere away from here, training and learning, something that was refused to me here."

"All those in favour of conviction?" The same blond hair witch asked, with sad eyes. Maybe five hands went up.

"All those in favour to clear the accused of all charges?" She asked, over 40 people raising their hands.

"Cleared of all charges." Fudge ruled with an unhappy sigh.

Sirius walked down to meet me and we walked away, Dumbledore trying to catch up to us, calling our names- we didn't hear his calls of course.

It took us a while to get back home, spending time talking to people about how Fudge knew about what happened- turned out that had listening spells on Sirius so when I sent the distressed Patronus Charm, they had heard what had happened. They use to have one on me, but I had all spells and potions wiped from my body right before we moved to Forks.

"Madame Bones, I would like a full enquiry into Minister Fudge and this corrupt ministry. There is absolutely no reason why he should have been listening in on everything I spoke to my father about. I would also like to have an enquiry into Albus Dumbledore. He had placed many spells and such on me from the time my parents died. His actions were very unlawful and my Goblin at the bank has a copy of all the spells and potions. Can this be done?" I asked, pulling her aside for a moment.

"That's a big operation, but I think we could do it if we manage to gather enough evidence." She smiled, Amelia Bones was a lovely and honest woman who really deserved to be Minister.

"Thank you Amelia. I'll send you an owl in a couple months asking about the enquiry- Hedwig can always find me" I smiled back before floo'ing back home.

"Well, that went well." Sirius sighed, "You did well, girl!" he grinned, nudging my side.

"Yeah!" I laughed, it had taken a while, but everything had gone our way. "I just hope that we have enough evidence against Dumbles and Fudge so that we can prosecute them. That would be justice."

"The look on their faces was hilarious! I swear to merlin, I am getting my pensive out later and re-watching that memory." He grinned before yawning behind his hand. "What time is it anyway?"

"Erm…7:36pm." I sighed, I was famished, but I desperately wanted to go see Edward. "Do you mind if I go to the Cullen's? I want to go and see Edward."

"Sure. Just remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked before yawning. "I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled.

It was a little difficult to mount my bike, but I finally managed it, my dress causing little trouble once I had actually gotten on the bike.

It didn't take me long to get to the Cullen's and as soon as I was off of my bike Edward had his arms around my waist, hugging me to him tightly.

"How did it go?" He asked softly, briefly pressing his lips to mine.

"Good. They moved the trial to five minutes we arrived in the hopes we would be ano show. We answered the questions and asked some of our own and I managed to swing a majority in the Wizengamot vote. I was cleared of all charges and I had a ministry worker who I know to be good and honest start an enquirery at the ministry and on Albus. God I hate them all." I sighed, hugging Edward back, breathing him in and wanting nothing but him.

"Did you want to come in and have something to eat? It sounds like you had a busy day." He asked softly, kissing me again, softly.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden, I can eat either when I get home or tomorrow." I smiled, really not wanting them to go out of their way to provide for me.

"It's not a burden. Esme makes food for local homeless shelters." He smiled his crooked smiled. "What have you actually eat today?"

"I had a pumpkin pasty at the ministry." I yawned, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Come on, let's get you in. You can have a small sleep while Esme makes you something to eat." He smiled, picking me up bridal style. I snuggled into his chest as he carried me, walking at a human pace, he seemed to understand that it comforted me to feel him carry me- It just felt right, like I fitted perfectly in his arm.

0123456879

I couldn't concentrate at all throughout school, constantly wondering about Elizabeth and if I was going to see her ever again.

"Stop worrying" Alice smiled as the bell rang for the end of the day, I couldn't tell you one single thing that happened in school today, my thoughts centred on Elizabeth.

"You know I can't help it- I miss her." I sighed, my mind was just filled of different scenarios that ended in me never seeing her again.

"Oh my God, quit moaning! She had been gone less than a day!" Rosalie snapped, "She is in the middle of a criminal trial and all you can do is mope!"

I couldn't help but think about what she said and she was true. I should have at least done something today instead of moping around- it wasn't fair on her.

"Come on." Alice encouraged, "She'll be home in just a couple hours- I've seen it." She smiled, pulling me to car.

The drive home didn't take long, not considering that they were at least 5x of the speed limit. No one spoke because they all knew that I needed to think, I could hear it in their heads.

A couple of seconds after we arrived home Alice's eyes glazed over as she was sucked into another vision, one that I could see and smiled at happily.

 _Elizabeth was fighting in what looked like a castle, firing off spells and curses one after the other, ducking and diving and pushing other people put of the way. Then a cloaked figure turned up, his face horrible and twisted like he was half snake…he had no nose, just slits._

" _We meet again" The creepy wizard said, bowing slightly to Elizabeth._

" _Indeed we do" Elizabeth said, curtsying._

" _Ahh, I see you have manners now, Dumbledore would be proud." Snake face smiled, the smile twisted and looked scarier than his usually creepy face._

" _You really think I give a damn about that old man. He will lose in the end- even if I kill him myself, Tom" She replied with a smirk, "I mean he is facing a trial at the ministry for what he did to me, and of course you. He is going down, but first I am going to destroy the thing he holds most dear to him- his reputation."_

" _Very cunning, very cunning, you should have been a Slytherin with a mind like yours, but then again you are blunt and stupid, trying your best to be the hero." He sneered. "But tell me, if we have the same goal, why fight like this? Why not join forces, ah, Potter?" He asked, his followers gathering behind him._

" _Ah, well it takes one of the most Slytherin minds to talk to the hat and persuade it to put you in a different house than you belong to. And to be fair, it wasn't my fault you were trying to kill me and my friends who wouldn't bugger off. Oh and its Black now." She smirked back, the dark figure smirking back._

" _Yes, I was thinking that you look very similar to Bellatrix here. It's a very…flattering look on you Elizabeth. If you joined my side of the war, we would be equals. What do you think?"_

" _I don't think that is possible, to be frank. And you know, insane must do something to the image of a young Black woman. I cannot die tonight, sorry about that. Did you want to rearrange the battle, or should we just have a duel now and get this war over with? No minions, no creatures. Just me, you and two wands. What do you say?" She winked, smiling crazily._

" _Really? Right well any other time this week is a little bit impractical for me." He mocked, a sneer back on his face. "Fine. We will duel." He agreed, taking up the first position, standing, and ready to bow._

" _One second. Now, I want you to go to your true sides of the war. Spies go to the side that they truly support." She called, several people moved, both the dark Figure and Elizabeth looking a little pissed_

 _They each get into positions and began duelling, the spells colliding in the middle, the supporters backing away as the some of the magic sparked out at the sides, threatening to hit them._

 _Some dark figure put their hand on her shoulder and she managed to push the spell back to the dark figure's wand, who promptly died._

" _That's why you shouldn't mess with a girl who is getting married in the morning!" She shouted at the dark figures supporters_

I smiled knowing that in one future they would get married. Of course the vision would probably change, but it was comforting that there was a chance.

Not talking to anyone I just walked to my piano to continue composing a song for Elizabeth, waiting her text or call. I was so involved in my composing that I didn't even notice Elizabeth drive up until someone shouted to me.

Running out side, I took Elizabeth into my arms, kissing her softly. I was beyond thrilled to hear that she had been cleared of all charges.

Picking her up bridal style I brought her into the house, Esme preparing some wonderful food for her for when she wakes up. She slept in my arms for two hours and it just felt right, like she belonged there. I began to think about Alice's vision and I really did want to marry her, but I was scared it was too soon.

That and I would have to buy her a ring, my mother's ring wouldn't suit her at all and as much as I was for tradition, I wanted Elizabeth to have a ring that suited her and I had taken the trouble to choose for her. I could hear Alice squeal in happiness and thought I had better take her with me for 'expert advice'.

I just hoped that when I asked, she would say yes. Then it hit me- I had to ask her father first.

 **A/N: sorry for the wait, but I had some private business to attend to**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please Review! X**


	9. Chapter 9

The Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 9

When I woke, I was more comfortable than I ever had been. I snuggled up to the coldness surrounding me, only to hear a deep chuckle.

"'hup, 'm tryin' t' sleep" I murmured sleepily, grasping onto the coldness know as Edward.

"Esme has made you some dinner" He murmured back, moving the hair away from my face and behind me ear. I really was hungry, even my stomach was rumbling.

"Fine, I'll let you get away with it this time." Getting up from Edward lap and arms I stumbled into his bathroom. "I'm going to use your bathroom by the way. If you don't like it you can find a different girlfriend who respects rules and stuff." I murmured, knowing very well that he could hear me.

What I saw in the mirror was horrifying. "Alice, Rosalie…I got a make-up crisis here. I need your help to sort out this mess of a face." I said, and a couple seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth?" Rosalie asked, "Can we come in?" I had got to know Rosalie over the weeks I had spent at the Cullen's and around them. She wasn't too different from me- we both stood up for our family and did what it took to keep them save. That and we both had a good fashion sense.

"Yeah, but we warned it's a horrifying sight." I said, taking a few pins that were in my hair, releasing it. It was knotty and tangled everywhere. My foundation had gone blotchy and my mascara had run. My eyes were red and puffy and my eyeliner had smudged during my nap. I almost looked as bad as a Dementor!

"Oh Lord!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me.

"You were right, this is a make-up emergency. How could Edward let you get into this condition?" Rosalie asked as she walked around to face me.

"Right well, I'll remove the make-up while Rosalie does your hair." Alice said, switching places with Rosalie and putting a metal box on the floor, retrieving a packet of make-up removal wipes from it.

Closing my eyes I tried to relax, firm but gentle strokes on my face, removing the atrocious gunk from my face while small tugs on my hair brushed the knots away.

It took them 20 minutes at Vampire speed to get me back to a presentable state. Luckily that had my shade of concealer and foundation.

Walking down stairs I could smell the most delicious pasta bake I had ever smelt. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and Esme put a large bowl full of pasta in front of me.

"Oh Merlin!" I exclaimed at it ate a mouthful. "This is truly delicious." I said, acting another mouthful, moaning as a flavour party went into full swing on my tongue. It was only when Edward looked at me with wide, lustful eyes did I blushed and ate in silence. It was very nice pasta though, it had chorizo and mozzarella in it, with grated cheddar on top. Absolutely divine.

"Thank you dear" Esme smiled shyly, she would probably be blushing if she was alive.

"What time is it?" I asked before sipping some Pepsi that they had bought for when I came over, bless their souls.

"Almost eleven" Edward smiled, a little bit calmer now.

"That late?" I asked, I had been sleeping for almost 3 hours.

"Elizabeth, you had a long, tiring day. It's okay to sleep like you have after being cleared of criminal charges" Carlisle smiled, coming in to see his wife, kissing her cheek.

"I suppose…but if I get this tired after a simple court case, imagine how I will be when the war ends. Dead or practically in a coma." I mused, finishing off my pasta.

"Don't think like that." Edward instructed, pulling me into his arms so I was sitting in his lap on the seat next to mine.

"But it's true. A medical fact. If my magic is this drained from a criminal trial that duelling one of the most powerful wizards in the world is going to end in him killing me or me killing him and going into a magical coma so Madam Pomfrey will have to care for me and any other wounds I sustain during the battle." I shrugged. A battle was inevitable, no doubt about it, and the prophecy said that we would fight it out, me and him, one on one.

"Who said that there would be a battle? It could be that things will settle down a little or they could get assassinated. There doesn't have to be a battle." Edward almost pleaded.

"Edward, we are talking about the war. If we don't fight hundreds of witches and wizards will die- myself included. Battle is inevitable, it's been seen- prophesised!" I argued, but I could see that they still didn't quite understand. "Jasper? Could you come down here please?"

It took only a second for Jasper to come downstairs. He seemed to have heard the conversation.

"Elizabeth is right. In times of war you can feel when battle is inevitable. It's a natural instinct that you have, a feeling. And from what I know of the magical world, prophecies are pretty much going to happen no matter what you do because it's nature for that thing to happen. The best we can do if fight with her and hope no one gets too hurt during the battle." Jasper reasoned.

"It would probably be at Hogwarts. It's an old castle, so we can hid the young children, first and second years, possible more depending on numbers down in the dungeons, the safest place. That or either the chamber of secrets or the Room of Requirement. It's unlikely we'll use the Chamber of Secrets because I am the only one on our side who can open it." I said, turning to Jasper to strategies the coming war.

"Why are you the only one on your side who can open the chamber? Surely if you could teach a few people to open this chamber it would make a strong safe hold?" Jasper asked, knowing that Hogwarts was a school despite being a castle.

"It's a special magical gift that only Voldemort and I have. We can talk to snakes in their own language. It's a gift that cannot be taught. The room of requirement is risky because anyone can get in there if the know how. All it takes is knowing which floor it's on and that you need to pace 3 times in a certain corridor. Our year couldn't have been the only year group to find it. I would put them in the dungeons- it's the hardest place to get to and the easiest place to defend. We can ward the castle so anyone who crosses it turns to dust. That would delay them and hopefully get rid of snatchers." I said, we wouldn't be fighting the war for quite a while, but it always helped to have idea of what you were going to do.

"How many entrances are there?" Jasper asked as we walked into the living room, leaving three worried vampires in the kitchen.

"Hundreds. If we wait until they have taken the castle, which shouldn't take long given the current state of things, they'll close all the secret passages, bar maybe one or two. Then all we have to look out for are the bridges. We have the main entrance, a bridge and then a court yard. If we keep the bridge up, it will give us a small flow of attackers. If they use giants, which they undoubtedly will, only one, many be would be able to come down the bridge. So we can hopefully kill them as they enter the courtyard. We then have a kind of back door. A wooden bridge that leads to the forbidden forest. We can get Seamus, Dean, Nevil and Ginny to blow it up. Then snatchers and creatures like werewolves can go onto the bridge, then boom! We kill hundreds of them in one blow, leaving us better defended." I grinned, our plans really coming together.

"Is there any way to get a schematics of the place or to find out how many people are inside the castle? That was we'll know when the castle is under the dark rein and then we can attack and we can plan key points off attack and defence. An advantage I doubt the other side would think of." He asked, looking thoughtful as he thought of possible plans.

"Of course! Accio Marauders Map!" I called. "It's a map of the castle and shows you who is in the castle, where they are and who they are with. My father's made it when they were in school" I explained as I waited for the map to come to me. When it did, I put it on a coffee table in the living room, all the others coming to join us. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." I said, my wand on the middle of the parchment. I started to unfold it until it was all out on display.

"Wow. That's a big castle." Emmett whistled as he saw the corridors and stair cases.

"The inside of the castle is like a maze. The stair cases move and the Castle is more or less alive. The painting talk and move, going from one frame to another in a blink of an eye. Then there are the ghosts, more specifically Peeves. He loves to cause trouble so if you come along you will need to be careful." I warned as we saw everyone walk around.

"What about the library? Could that be of any use?" Carlisle asked, noticing how large it was.

"It could be. It wouldn't be in the actual student library, anything useful would be in the restricted section, but you need to be careful in there. Some those books are vicious and attack their reader. Some people thing that people's souls are in those book which is why they scream when you open them. Of course there not all like that, but if you do pick one up, you need to close it quickly and make sure the chain is still attached before putting it back. Oh and if you select a book on magical creatures that growls, stroke the spine before you open it because it's practically an animal." I warned them, slightly surprised to see something akin to fright on their faces.

"What about the Great Hall? Can we use that for something?" Edwards asked, looking at the large room on the map.

"We could use that as accommodation, pre-battle gatherings or Infirmary overflow, a place for the dead. Any of those things." I commented. "It would e useless as a place for the protection of students because if you look here you'll see it was three outside walls. If they get inside the wards they could smash the windows and gain entrance or even take down the walls. The only people we should put in there are people who are going to fight, people who can no longer be killed, or only people we absolutely have to like the injured."

"How young are the students?" Esme asked with wide sad eyes.

"First Years are 11. That's why I want the student evacuated by year. Youngest leave first. I want at least the first two years gone before the battle starts, hopefully more. We can get Aura's in and order members to make up numbers. Some parents might join us, or anyone who fought 14 years ago in the first wizarding war." I said, not really wanting any students to fight in the war, but knowing that there may be no other choice if we can't get them out fast enough.

"So if w3e just keep an eye on the map for a while, then when it's time we find a tunnel into the castle and then we strike. We go in, take out as many Death Eaters as possible, set up defences, evacuate, then wait until they break through our defences, then fight?" Jasper clarified.

"Yes. Leave Voldemort to me. It should be easy to recognise him, he has no nose and his people worship the ground he walks on." I said, more than ready to take Tom and his snake on.

"Yes, well that isn't until later." Esme muttered, reminding me of Molly Weasley. "Shall we watch a film?"

"Sure, how about Kingsman? It's a really cool English film that I know we'll all love!" Alice exclaimed, skipping to the TV and Blu-ray player, and turning the film on.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Edward asked me quietly as we sat down on the sofa, his arm around me as I leaned into his side.

"If that's okay with you guys, sure" I smiled as the arm Edward had draped over my shoulder reached to grab my hand.

"Of course it is" He smiled, kissing my forehead.

0123456879

I woke up the next morning at hearing a tapping against the window- bloody owls. Sleepily, I got up from the bed I had put in Edwards room, almost falling over as I did, and opened the window.

"I tried to let it in, but it didn't want to come near me." Edward pouted from the doorway.

"It's not because you're a vampire" I yawned, stroking Hedwigs head, taking the letter from her. "It's because the post is for me, not you. That and she hasn't met you before." I said, wordlessly summoning some owl treats to give her before opening my letter. "Edward, that's my owl Hedwig. Hedwig, this is my mate and boyfriend Edward. Be nice." I said, reading the letter.

 _Dear Miss Black,_

 _Minister Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore have all been arrested awaiting, trial._

 _Due to formalities, we request your presence to give evidence on three of the four counts. I know that you haven't been at Hogwarts this year, but Delores Umbridge was placed within Hogwarts to oversee Albus Dumbledore on his duties as Headmaster and has been said to 'terrorise the students' by illegal means. For the other three accused, the Wizengamot would like you to testify._

 _The hearings will be on Wednesday the 11_ _th_ _of March. Minister Fudge's hearing will be at 11am GMT, Delores Umbridge's at 12pm GMT, Minerva McGonagall's at 1pm GMT and Albus Dumbledore's at 2pm GMT._

 _If there are any specific questions you would like to be asked for each person, just send me a letter._

 _Madam Bones,_

 _Acting Minister of Magic_

 _P.S. I also included a copy of the '_ daily prophet _' that I thought you'd like to read._

Glancing at Edward, I saw him warily stroking Hedwig who butted her head against his hand.

Looking back in the envelope I saw a shrunken copy of the latest _Daily Prophet_. Re-sizing it with an 'engorgio', I began to read.

 _Girl-Who-Lived Wrongly Accused! Dumbledore and Fudge under investigation!  
By Reeta Skeeta_

 _Elizabeth Lily Potter- now Black, was cleared of all charges earlier yesterday morning when she was accused of breaching the statute of secrecy. The accusation came from the ministry of magic who had placed listening spells on her adoptive father Sirius Black (Former Azkaban inmate and Godfather to our beloved Golden Girl). The charge was met fiercely from the gifted witch, questioning how the ministry had known of her telling her_ _ **mate**_ _and her mate's family. She also questioned his knowledge of manners after a rather ineloquent speech made in which he got the young witches name wrong- twice!_

 _That's right, my dear readers, not only is the Girl-Who-Lived a Black, but a Lady as well!_

 _This young lady was aged when she was adopted and inherited a Veela inheritance and as I'm sure many of you know, it is against the law to imprison a Veela for informing his or her mate of our world. Not only that, but the family are classified as magical creatures!_

 _A full criminal trial was called for this small offence that hadn't even been proven! A full Wizengamot trial, something that not even once thought mass murderer Sirius Black had been granted._

 _In return for the false accusations, Lady Black has launched a enquiry into Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore for crimes that have not yet been release, but fear not readers, you're dedicated reporter will keep up this story, giving you the up to date, inside story of the hottest adventure since the declaration from Allister Moody on his kidnap by notorious Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr!_

"Anything good?" Edward asked, coming to stand next to me.

"A letter from madam bones giving me the trial times for Dumbledore, Fudge, McGonagall and someone called Umbridge. There not until next month, so no need to worry for now." I smiled, hugging him tightly. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the few months I had been here. The longer I was here, the faster time seemed to fly.

"Did you want to go hiking today?" He asked, changing the subject so I wouldn't think about it too much and just concentraighted on now and now was him- keeping my mind off the tial and everything else.

"Sure. If it's a long hike you might wasn't to run and carry me, or you run while I fly." I smiled, giving him a brief kiss on this lips.

"You can fly?" He asked with an almost proud smile.

"Yep, youngest Seeker in a century" I grinned, knowing he wouldn't really get the reference, even if I had told him about Quidditch. "I have a broom I fly on"

"Well I really am torn now. I want to watch you fly, but I also want to hold you in my arms" He smirked, pressing his lips to mine, smiling like a mad man.

"Well, how about I fly you on my broom?" I grinned, "That was you get to see me fly, you get to fly, and you get to hold me in your arms or you'll fall 20 metres to the floor."

"I think that I'm fine running, thanks." He admitted, smiling that crooked smile he knew I loved.

"Okay, how about I let you carry me there, then when we get to our destination, I'll fly on my broom for a while and then you can run us back?" I suggest with a smirk.

"Sounds like a deal, little lady." He smirked, jumping out of his bedroom window and into a tree.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review!** **x**


	10. Chapter 10

The Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 10

Then run up to the clearing Edward wanted to take me too was exhilarating and one of the scariest things I had ever experienced. I had always enjoyed flying, it made me feel free to be able to feel the find on my face, flowing through my hair. Running with Edward like that was like that, but you had no control over where you were going, or the speed at which you want, it was just like flying shotgun.

When we got to the clearing, I stared at all the different colour plants in amazement, but summoned my broom anyway.

"Do you know what happens to us when we go into the sun?" Edward asked from the shade of the woods, his arms crossed across his chest and his voice grim.

"Of course I do." I whispered, walking so I was stood in front of him, less than an inch apart. "I have seen creatures only people who have seen death can see, faced a dragon, seen grindylows, Acromantula, Basilisks, Half giants and giants, Death Eaters, Veela's and elves and goblins, werewolves, Animagi, Ghosts, Poltergeists, Hippogriffs, Three headed dogs…And even a few vampires. Edward, when we began to date, I accepted you in your entirety. I don't care if you use to drink human blood or if you chose to in the future. I don't care if you sparkle more than an LGBT parade. I don't care if you could kill me in a heartbeat. If you drank human blood in your past, then I am proud that you managed to stop. If you drink human blood in the future, then I will be glad that you are being you. If you sparkle then I we can dance like we're in a ballroom. I don't care if you could hurt me because I know you bloody well wont, and if you do, I'll hex the crap out of you." I smiled, giving him a peck on the lips, making him smile. "I love you and nothing will change that, so get used to it sparkles." I grinned, pulling him into the sun light.

"Hey!" He frowned, but I could tell he was faking. "Why do I get the nickname Sparkles? Why not Alice or Rosalie?"

"Because," I smirked, "They didn't nickname me little lady"

"That is just unfair" He pouted as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh grow up" I rolled my eyes, my arms winding around his neck. "What are you? Like a hundred?" I laughed as he smiled, cocking his head to the side.

"Near enough" He muttered with a smile, kissing my forehead softly.

"Believe it or not, you're not the darkest creature in the world, nor the darkest I have ever encountered. So you, lover, need to bloody well get your priorities straight. You do have a soul, believe me, I have met people without them." I said, giving him a quick kiss as I smiled lovingly at him.

"How can you say that, Elizabeth? I hunted humans for years…murdered them, drained them dry." Edward said, his voice stained as he looked at me as if he was baring his soul.

"You are no worse than me…I murdered my teacher when I was eleven. My friends set fire to one of our teachers. I blew my Aunt up. I caused my teacher to lose all his memories. I almost killed a student. There are good sides to bad things. I have been told that you only hunted criminals. I killed my teacher because he was corrupted. Possessed by an evil being if you will. My friends almost set fire to a teacher for me because it distracted someone who was jinxing my broom, causing me to hang on for dear life. I blew up my aunt because she was a rude, discriminative bitch who deserved to be sent up into the sky with her weasel of a dog left to sulk. I almost killed a student because of my gift with snakes. While it looked like I was ordering an attack, I was talking it out of one. If you hadn't hunted on those humans, how many people would they have gone on to kill or traumatise? How many lives did you save by killing a few humans?" I asked, sitting down in the meadow, basking in the sunlight.

"That doesn't mean I have a soul" He muttered petulantly as he sat down beside me.

"My father lost his soul once. Had it sucked out by a Dementor. You have a soul- something not everyone in my world has. In Azkaban there are hundreds, if not thousands, of inmates that are lacking a soul. They're shells of the people they use to be. First comes madness, the build-up of Dementor attacks until they finally take your soul. You scream and should, covered in dirt with your fresh prison tattoos printed on your body. They say the madness is the worst part. All the hate you feel, having to relive your worst memories. Then they take your soul and it's all quite. Azkaban is always filled with crazed screams because it's that or the silence of death. They body is alive, but it's like no one's home. They don't feel, talk, eat, and drink…nothing. They just sit there as their body slowly dies. You, Edward Antony Mason Culled, have a soul. You talk, you hunt, you socialise, move and have fun, and above all, you love. You love your family and hopefully you love me. How could you love if you didn't have a soul?" I said, pinning him down as I straddled him, silently weighting myself so he couldn't move me before jabbing my finger in his chest as I spoke.

"I do love you" He admitted, looking at me with adoring eyes, like I was the most important thing in his life. "More than anything in this world and the next." He said kissing me deeply.

0123546879

I was relaxing at home when the goblin from the bank fire called. I was chilling from out day off from training as we Elizabeth and I tended to train at least a little bit six days a week.

"Miss Black?" Griphook called as the Floo burst into life.

"Ah, Griphook, I'm afraid she isn't here right now. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, getting up from the sofa where I had been relaxing, reading Quidditch Weekly.

"Well Narcissia and Draco Malfoy request audience with the head of the black family. They are currently waiting here, at the bank, for her arrival." Griphook said and I heard some people moving around in the back ground.

"Right, well I shall call for her immediately. She is out on business at the moment, but I am sure she can apparate herself here and delay her business for now. Family is important." I replied with a stiff nod. "I shall talk to you soon."

Coming from the fire I ran a hand through my hair. Narcissa had never wanted to marry Lucius but had no say in it because of the contract between our families. I knew she had a good heart, but that son of hers _was_ a Malfoy…

Drawing my wand, I sent a Patronus to her, hoping she wouldn't be too _'busy'_ with Edward.

It didn't take long for her reply.

' _Narcissa and Draco Malfoy seek an audience with me? I don't see why not. We were quite good friends at school in my last year when Granger and Weasley turned their backs on me. I'll be home soon. Edward is going back to his because I'm not quite sure how long this will take. I'll be home soon, I just need to go back to the Cullen's and collects some of my stuff.'_ The stag said before disappearing.

I paced the floor for a while, wondering how I didn't know of Draco and Elizabeth's friendship. Last I had heard they were enemies for Merlin's sake!

I didn't have long to ponder this as Elizabeth Apparated in. The wards were set to allow our magical signatures in, in any kind of travel.

"Right, so are we meeting them at Gringotts?" she asked as she straightened her black button up shirt.

"Yeah, did you want me to come with you?" I asked, ever concerned for my daughter. "I would prefer it if I could go through first, make sure it's safe for you to come through."

"If you want, then you can go and check that no one is hiding in there, ready to kill me" She said, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

She may have been joking, but I was not. Throwing her a stern look, I muttered for her to stay there before going through the floo. Floo wasn't my favourite method of transportation, but I had to admit it did have it's uses.

Stepping out of the floo and into Griphook's office, I quickly scanned the room, noticing that not only were Narcissa and Draco were her, but Severus Snape as well. Damn. What was funny was that they seemed to think that I was head of the black family! They must not have been made privy to the conversation between Griphook and I.

"Lord Black, I know that this may come as a shock-" Narcissia began as she stepped towards me imploringly, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Wait! Cissy, I am not head of the black family." I said, unable to keep the smirk off my lips.

"Then whom, pray tell" Severus sneered, "Is head of house Black?"

With a full out grin on my face I went back to the floo and stuck my head in, calling Elizabeth that it was safe to come through, making sure not to mention any names.

A couple seconds later, Elizabeth came strolling out with a well-practised grace. It had been awfully difficult to teacher her how to use the floo without having her fall over when she came out. Turns out the Weasley's didn't really teach her how to use it that well.

"Elizabeth?!" Both Draco and Severus asked at the same time in shock. _Severus?!_ Glaring at him, I considered why that snake knew my daughter in a first name basis.

"Hey Dray, Sev!" She called, running to them and hugging them both.

"SEV?!" I spluttered indignantly, causing both the ladies to giggle and the Slytherin's to smirk.

"Problem, Black?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. I so wanted to beat that bloody smirk off his face.

"How the hell do you know my daughter on a first name basis?" I demanded to know, never ceasing in my glare.

"Dad, he's my teacher and my best friend's godfather. We got to know each other when I began my friendship with Draco. They helped me a lot with my potion which were drastically, well, drastically crap to be honest. I think the only person worse than me in the class was possibly Nevil." My daughter said with a roll of her eyes, like my problem was completely irrational, which it totally wasn't.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, Elizabeth. Weasley was holding you back, you were about average, but he dragged your grades down." Snape smiled down at her like they were old friends.

"Liz, you look so different, I hardly recognised you." Draco said, was that tears I saw in his eyes? Merlin, this was worse than I thought.

"I know. Sirius adopted me when Ced-" She said, her voice wavering and just halting altogether when _his_ name was mentioned. She whimpered and tears began to brim in her eyes, Draco wrapped his arms around her in comfort and Snape rubbed her back. Narcissia was in just as much shock as I was. "Sirius adopted me when _that_ happened and we moved away. I miss my old hair, but I think this look suits me just as well." She smiled, hugging the young Slytherin back. "I'm guessing that you are all here because of the war?"

Narcissia took this as her que. "Lady Black, I know that this may come as a shock, but Severus, my son and I want no part in this war. At least no part that currently exists. We never wished to serve the dark lord, in in Severus's case, become a spy for Dumbledore. What we do wish is to follow you. Weather that is to stay out of the war or fight as a third part in the war. What we would like, and hope you accept, is to reinstate us in the house of black, making my marriage null and my son a Black. I am your aunt and he is your cousin and we would very much like to be part of the black family once more." She said, stepping towards her, like she had my, her eyes wide, if not slightly confused at the scene between my daughter and the two male Slytherin's.

"Narcissia Malfoy. I do not know you personally, but I do know your son. Knowing what I do in both my heart and my head, I welcome you back into the family of Black. While I am sure of his loyalties, I am still uneasy of yours, but the way I see it is that you truly could not be worse than my previous aunt. Welcome back to house Black." She smiled before shocking everyone in the room and drawing my sister onto her arm for a brief hug. Pulling away she turned to face Snape. "Severus. While you have not been in house Black, I invite you into it. While my Father may not agree, you have been my second Godfather, appointed by Lily, so with this in mind, I invite you into the family as both mine and Draco's uncle" She smiled and I really, _really_ wanted to punch that smug look off that ugly face of his.

"I will have to think about it" He said with a bow and a smile. Slimy git.

"Right, well do you wanna come and life with us?" She asked and I was all about to faint from shock.

0123456789

I hadn't really been surprised that Dray and Sev had come to me. We had spoken when we were at Hogwarts about how they never wanted to serve the dark or light sides of the war. I could tell that my dad wasn't exactly thrilled with my decision, but in the long run, it was _my_ decision.

After telling them where we lived and changing the wards, we all floo'ed back to the house/manor.

"Wow, nice place, cuz" Draco remarked as I showed them to their rooms. Narcissia's was next to Sirius's because I figures that they were the most likely to get along while Draco and Severus were either side of me. The rooms were all in pale creams and I had shrugged at each of the doorways and told them to decorate it however they liked. When we got to Draco's room he grabbed my arm and pulled me in to help him decorate. Then I remembered.

"Oh, Draco, there's a few things I need to tell you." I casually muttered as I spelled one of his walls green, leaving the others white. He was, surprisingly, keeping with the modern and light theme.

"Yeah?" He questioned, poking the white shelving with his wand like he hadn't seen anything like it. I supposed he happen. The shelving was on the green wall, to the left of his bed and in the style of two boxes on top of each other.

"Yeah. I'm actually dating a vampire and going to muggle high school. You're going as well, here you phone. See ya." I said in a rush, leaving his room and running into mine. Looking around I decided I needed to redecorate. I wanted something that showed my house pride. Something that suited the modern muggle side of me, but also my witch side. Picking up my mobile, I scrolled down until I found Edward's name and sent him a quick text telling him to come over. I put the phone down on the desk in my room and drew my wand. I had some decorating to do.

 **A/N: Hey, I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I hadn't had the chance due to personal reasons. I hope to get back to write a chapter a day pretty soon.**

 **I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed it so far and I am happy to announce that this is my most reviewed story! Yay! Thanks for your support**

 **Please review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

The Girl-Who-Lived

Chapter 11

Elizabeth's POV

It took me about an hour to completely finish redecorating my room. I liked the old mahogany look, but at the same time, I wanted something modern and clean. I am definatly keeping the rest of the house in the old 19th Century look because that's what I was use to now. The colour schemes were better than the magical world's garish designs with their clashing colours. That's why I liked Severus. He never wore bright or sparkly robes like most of the wizarding population. He kept to plain black robes and a white shirt. It was simple yet old fashioned and suited him well.

Edward arrived not long after I called him, just sitting on my bed as I worked. He offered to help now and again when it came to lifting and moving things, but I waved him off, telling him that my magic was more than capable of handling the load. He had raised his eyebrow in barely concealed amusement and disbelief which I promptly wiped off his smug face when I levitated the bed in a blink of an eye, keeping the bed in the air while I wondered around my room, putting the finishing touched to my room.

"Not so smug now are you." I mumbled as I spelled my name in large red letters above where my bed will go. I was about to let him and the bed down when an angry Draco Malfoy apparated into my bed room.

"Elizabeth Lily Potter-Black, how _dare_ you just say that you are dating a vampire and then swan off, warding your room so no one could come in. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find a hole in your wards and apparate in here? Do you?!" He lectured, looking royally pissed at me, his hands on his hips as he had ago at me, reminding me of Mrs Weasley whenever she told the twins off, which happened to be quite often.

"Dray…I'd guess it took you about an hour" I smiled sheepishly, carefully letting Edward and the bed down. When I looked back at Draco he was scowling at me as if I had just killed his pet peacock. "Look, Draco, I'm sorry. But you have to remember that this family thing is all a bit new to me." I sighed, "I don't know _how_ I'm meant to tell you these kind of things, so I say it and hide, waiting for everything to blow over. it's how I use to have to do things with Vernon, hoping he would never come to my cupboard." I admitted, looking at him pleadingly and I saw his eyes soften at my words. "Let me introduce you?" I asked, biting my lip nervous. Once he gave a stiff nod, I grabbed his and turned him so that we were both facing Edward who had stood from the bed to greet him.

"Draco, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my brother Draco Malfoy. We're best friends I just know he will get along with both Rosalie and Alice." I smiled, moving to stand between them, a small smile playing at my lips.

"Pleasure." Draco drawled in that way that screamed _Malfoy_ in the wizarding world. It was bored, yet exciting. Like he was intrigued but also didn't really want to be there.

"Like wise." Edward nodded.

"You are a very lucky Vampire, Edward Cullen. Elizabeth is very, _very_ talented witch, possibly the most powerful since Merlin himself. If you don't treat her right I will there in a second, ripping that pretty head of your shoulders and throwing it in the flames. Got it?" Dray, threated, causing Edward to unnecessarily swallow in fear.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good" He smiled. "Now I need to talk to my sister about magical things, so I'll see you later." He added, pushing Edward to the window who got the hint and left.

"God damn it, Draco! What was that about?!" I shouted once I felt Edward pass the wards.

"I need to talk to you about back in England." He said, his voice serious as he sat down on the sofa in my room, looking more tired than I'd ever seen him.

"What happened?" I asked sorrowfully as I moved to sit next to him.

"At school…after you left there was outrage. The ministry blamed Sirius, as always. Dumbledore blamed The Dark Lord and The Dark Lord blamed Dumbledore and the public thought you had scarpered. A few people in school knew that none of that was true. If Dumbledore had sent you away, we'd be able to tell by the way he behaved. DE meetings proved that The Dark Lord didn't have you and we knew Sirius would never kidnap you like the ministry claimed. We also knew that because of that damned hero complex and your Gryffindor foolishness, you wouldn't just run away, so we came to the conclusion that you were away with Sirius, training and making the most of your time away from school. We knew that we needed to learn to defend ourselves, so a sort of uprising or secret rebellion group happened. We call ourselves the DA, otherwise known as Defence Army. Our aim is to fight for what is right, to fight against Dumbledore, the Ministry and The Dark Lords manipulation, to help and teach people, to make the world a better place. _If_ , and I mean when, the war starts, we'll all be behind you; 100% of the way." Draco said, his face drawn and determined.

"Oh Merlin. Things were worse than I thought. I'm not going to lie, we're going to go to war and I have been here training with Sirius, but I have been attending Muggle School as well as to not raise suspicions. The Cullen's are willing to back us in the war, but I'm not sure if I will be telling them when we leave. It will be safer for them to stay here while we fight. I have grown to love them all like my own family, and I don't want them risking themselves in a battle they did not start, or even know about until I joined their family. I will be there. Sirius has been talking to people, people we can trust and we have people to help fight with us. When the time come we will be ready. You are more than welcome to join us in our training. We get up at 3am and we finish at 7am, giving us plenty of time to get ready for school and grab a pepper up potion." I sighed, sitting down on my bed, already fed up with this sodding war.

"You look tired." Draco muttered, coming to sit beside me.

"I am. The war hasn't even bloody started and I already feel at the end of my tether. I just feel anxious, like I'm always on alert and expecting the worst and it's just draining me, Dray. I just want this to be over soon." I sighed, lowering my head to his shoulder. I liked that we could do this with each other. No matter what happened in this world, Draco and I would always be brother and sister, not to mention best friends. "I hear reports. On the radio- these disappearances. This is how it started last time, Sirius told me. Voldemort is requiting- heavily so. We've been doing our best, but it doesn't look good." I sighed, fighting back tears.

"Come on. We can win this, Liz. Like in all good stories, the good guys always win." He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and hugging me tightly.

"This isn't a story or a book, Dray. This is real life, real lives." I muttered, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Someone said something very wise to me once. He said, 'in the end everything will be okay and if it's not okay, it's not the end.'" Draco said gently, kissing my forehead softly. "I'd love to train with you and Sirius." He smiled.

"Thanks big brother." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I hear that it's your birthday soon." He smirked, poking me in the ribs.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, rubbing my side where he poked me, my eyes narrowing at his smirking features. "Everyone knows when my birthday is. Actually, you probably knew before I did!" I scoffed, shoving him a little.

"As true as that maybe, we still need to celebrate the birthday of my sister in true, expensive, fashion." He chuckled. "And you know Sirius is going to plan something if you like it or not, so you better get used to the idea." He said, standing up and stretching before walking over the door.

"I suppose your right." I muttered reluctantly, mock glaring at him.

"I'm always right" he grinned, obviously feeling cocky about it.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." I laughed, lobbing a pillow at him. Unfortunately he used to be a seeker and easily dodged it and ran the rest of the way to the door, using it to shield his body.

"I'm going to leave you to your beauty sleep." He laughed, "You obviously need it!"

"Oh Merlin, your worse than the twins!" I exclaimed petulantly, poking my tongue out at him.

"No I'm not!" He defended, closing the door behind him, effectively ending the argument. For now.

With a heavy sigh I sagged back onto my bed, thinking about everything that had happened within the past couple years. Things seemed to evolve quite quickly, year after year things got worse and worse still. What happened all those years ago when I was eleven, starting a new cool school, doing my best to learn and not get into trouble? Life in the supernatural world was just crazy, I mean within a couple months of being innocent eleven year olds, we end up battling a troll and then basically murdering a teacher. At the age of eleven I was a murderer. And not only did I take a human life and soul, but I destroyed a part of someone else's soul. Yes, that person was bad, and everything I stood against, but that didn't mean an elven year old child should have had to do it. My generation of witches and wizards would be brought up fighting a war, something children should never have to do. It was wrong and barbaric to get children to fight in a war as they grow up. The more I thought about it, the more I felt that we had been trained to fight during our entire magical life. Everyone is shown how to be powerful, how to fight and how to defend. It is really part of basic wizarding life, but it just seems more. The supernatural world is an incredibly dangerous place, more so than the muggle world. I sometimes wonder what was better. My wizarding life, expected to lead armies and kill people throughout my entire life, or being at the Dursley's, beating beaten every other minuet for something I didn't even do.

Where would I be if never received that letter on my 11th birthday? Would I be stuck at that horrible house, on the street where every house looked exactly the same? Would I still be living in a cupboard under the stairs if it wasn't for my magic and their fear thereof? Would I be stuck in a dead end job, earning minimum wage and paying outrageous rent for my cupboard? Would I have moved out by now? Have a normal boyfriend?

Then I realised something- I had been looking for normal my entire life, but I didn't want normal. _I_ wasn't normal, so why should I _be_ normal? I didn't want a dead end job in a crummy flat with a normal boyfriend who took me on normal dates. I wanted to have fun. I wanted to laugh about things others wouldn't understand. I wanted my boyfriend to run at insane speeds, with me flying just as fast. I wanted to look at a painting and have a conversation with it, learning everything it would tell me. I wanted to play Quidditch- perhaps even turn professional. I wanted to protect my friends, and even though I don't want to lead armies, I want things to be fair. I want people to live in our world without facing discrimination for something they cannot control.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and unlocked the screen, clicking on my messages I quickly typed a message to Edward.

' _Hey babe, just had to have a little chat with Draco about the war in Britain. Everything is under control x._

 _Just so you know, I never want normal. I want what we have, I don't want to live a normal life with the nine till five job and a husband who spends most his time at the office. I want you and talking pictures and magical feast, creatures of the dark, good and evil, Quidditch and most importantly, I want you. I'll see you tomorrow,_

 _Love you xxx'_

It took me a while, still not sure how to fully use the infernal muggle device. It made me laugh how far behind the times I was with modern technology. I only just understood a phone and now everyone has these I pad things. It makes me smile at the fact that I kinda sound like an old pureblood witch who hasn't even set foot in the muggle world for years.

I grew up around muggles, but I never really paid attention to technology. Dudley got more than you can shake a stick at, but I never paid attention because what's the point of looking at thing you know you'll never get?

I wasn't sure how late or early it was, but I felt tired, so without even a second thought I snuggled under my covers, not even bothering to get changed.

123456789

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up the next morning by a loud banging on the door.

"Alright, alright, keep your bloody hair on!" I shouted, kicking the covers off and stumbling to the door. I swung the door open.

"Your _father_ and Draco are waiting for you and someone by the name of Cullen is here." Severus drawled with a smile.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I wobbled a little, feeling dizzy and tired.

"3:30am. Are you okay, Elizabeth?" He asked, grabbing my arm, concern shining in his black eyes.

' _Where is she?!'_ I heard a whispered shout say.

"I- I don't know." I stuttered.

' _It doesn't matter you idiot! We have her power- I have her power!'_ Another voice said, an eerily familiar voice cackled.

"Sit down child." Severus muttered, taking back inside my room. I instantly felt sleepy again and I could feel my eye lids fight against the urge to close- they lost.

01234563789

Normal POV

"Where is she?!" Dumbledore roared to the two students in front of him.

"We don't know sir. We've tried everything- even blood magic, but nothing seems to work." Granger whispered, hugging her books to her chest.

"It's not good enough. I pay you for a reason." He fumed, banging his desk with his fist in rage. "It's lucky for you I just had another brilliant idea." He said suddenly, a smirk crossing his thin lips.

"W-what are we going to do?" Ron stuttered, already scared of this angry, irratic headmaster. They were told that this was for the greater good. This didn't look like the greater good.

" _I_ am going to use some very, _very_ old magic. I am going to need something of Sirius'. I am going to go to the ministry and get the broken part of his wand back. You two are going to go and get something of Elizabeth's." He ordered, a frightening grin covering his aging face, creating the most frightful vision. "We don't actually need the girl to win the war; we just need her power." He explained. "And I'm going to take every last drop from her soul."

"But won't that make her…well, a vegetable? She may as well not have a soul left." Herminie said, her eyes wide as she looked at the head master in shock. They had never seen this side of his before, and it's not something they would want to see any time soon either.

"It's for the greater good."

The headmaster had become a lot more angsty recently, since some of the students have just disappeared or didn't return at the beginning of the year. What _was_ shocking though, was the fact that Professor Snape had gone. Not only that, but not even The Dark Lord knew where he was. He had send Bellatrix and other Death Eaters to torture an Order hide out. Luckily one of them managed to get away unharmed and told us how they had been looking for the Professor.

A lot of people had gone, including Fred, George and Ginny. It was getting scary. Elizabeth Potter was missing, with hundreds close behind her, and no one knew what the hell happened to them.

Ron and Herminie silently prayed that Elizabeth would forgive them. This was not worth the money Dumbledore offered us. In hind sight, no amount of money is enough to betray a friend like they did.

0123456789

Dumbledore POV

Those useless, good for nothing brats! I ask them to do one thing- _one single thing_ – and they can't even do that!

Miss Potter has gone, and I just know that Tom has stolen her. He'd do anything to have the girl on his side, to have her power. But the girl is mine, and so is her power. We may want her and her power, but I'd use that power for the better. I would make the world a better place. All I needed was for either the girl's power, or for her to fight for me so that she can die at the right time.

Severus hated what I was doing of course. But he didn't understand, he didn't _see._ All he saw was young, little lily. He couldn't look past the red hair, green eyes and a want to learn. He didn't want to lose his precious Lily. Stupid boy- foolish boy!

No one knows for sure where the girl is, but I know how I can get her magic. It's old magic, dark magic, but it would get me what I need.

I was just waiting for those damned children to get me something of Elizabeth's. I don't see what was taking them so long, all I needed was an item of hers. It's not as if I'm asking for a goblet of her blood!

As if on que, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called as pleasantly as I could managed, keeping up my kind, grandfather role. Granger and Weasley came in, Weasley holding a handful of photos in his hand. "Ah, finally." I smiled, "I see you have something for me, Mr Weasley.

"Y-yes sir. Erm, these are some pictures Elizabeth had on her wall. She didn't take them with her…" He said, never looking at me, his eyes always trained on the floor. He inched forward and put the pictures on my desk. I took a quick look at them and they were of the three of them, before I paid them to spy on her for me. Elizabeth was in the middle, with her two best friends each side of her as they laughed, their eyes shining in happiness. They were sat under the big tree by the lake. Sweeeet.

"You may leave." I said, looking through the different photos. They left quickly and I let a smirk settle on my face. I stood up, taking the photo's with me and taking the broken parts of Sirius' first wand and went to where I had set everything out. Walking through the door way into another little room, I set everything in place, within the blood rune drawings. It was drawn in my blood, but it was necessary for the magic to work.

" _Accipere_ _virtutem,_ _et anima_ _amet_ _._ _hisce_ _invenire puella_ _dedit._ _Da_ _mihi potestatem,_ _et animae_ _amet_ _relicta_ _puella_ _mortua_ _pupa._ _Facienda_ _praecipio_ _tenebrarum_ _fieri_ _sacrificium_ _pro_ _sanguine_ _peto._ _"_ I chanted from the book in front of me, cutting my hand so my blood spilt onto the pictures. **(Take the power, the magic and the soul. find the girl with these items given. Give me the power, the magic and the soul, leaving the girl a lifeless doll. I command this dark deed to be done, my blood the sacrifice for those I ask.)**

I could feel the magic slowly drain into me, feel it filling my very being. It was a wondrous feeling, I have never felt something so gratifying before. It made me feel more alive than I'd ever felt before. So much _magic_. It made me want to laugh in happiness. Every single sell of my body was humming with magic. She was so powerful, more powerful than I could ever imagine. It was a joyous occasion indeed.

 **A/N: Hi guys, I'm so, so sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I wasn't able to use my laptop for** **a while and I'm sorry I have left you waiting.**

 **I have got some great review, so thanks massively. Got a couple flamers, but that's to be expected as everyone likes different thing, I just ask if you do give me flamers, have the decency to log in and give me a name so I can ask WHY you didn't like it.**

 **I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in the next few days**

 **Please Review xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

The Girl-Who-Lives

Chapter 12

Severus POV

"I don't know why she hasn't woken up yet, mutt. Try asking her." I sneered, sipping at my coffee.

"But she never sleeps in this late. And she didn't come to dinner last night." Black stressed, sitting at the kitchen table, tugging on his shoulder length hair. "That and I don't want to wake up a sleeping female teenage. She may only me fourteen in mind, but she still acts like a grumpy teenager. I woke her up once and she shouted at me and hit me with stinging hex's."

Just then the doorbell rang and Black jumped up to go answer it.

"She seemed fine when I left her yesterday. We had a nice long talk about stuff" Draco said, his eyes all wide and sad. When did I become so soft?

Black came back in with a short vampire in tow. "This is Alice. Erm Elizabeth's boyfriend's sister…I think. She's here to see Elizabeth."

"Fine." I sighed, "Since neither of you two are able to pluck up the courage to wake up a teenage girl, I will." I glared, getting up from my seat, my half empty coffee cup cooling on the table. "So much for Gryffindor courage." I muttered as I walked past the Mutt.

It didn't take long to get to her room, it was one of the nicest in the house, if not the nicest.

I knocked on her door, louder than I intended, but I knocked none the less.

"Alright, alright, keep your bloody hair on!" She bellowed as I heard her get out of bed and stumble to the door- she must get that from her fathers.

"Your _father_ " I started, trying to keep my tone as neutral as possible for her benefit, "and Draco are waiting for you and someone by the name of Cullen is here." I smiled, Elizabeth looked adorable all tired and in her pyjama's. She looked more like the 14 year old girl she was meant to be rather than the 18 year old her body was.

"What time is it?" She asked, clearly having difficult to keep standing as I saw her almost lose her balance and wobble where she stood.

I grabbed her arm, trying to balance her and make sure she didn't fall. "3:30. Are you okay, Elizabeth?" I asked as her eyes glazed over, almost like she wasn't here anymore. She seemed to grow weaker by the second.

"I- I don't know." She murmured quietly after a long silence, her words slurring slightly.

"Sit down child." I said, leading her back to her bed and laying her down. She seemed to try and struggle against sleep, but lost in a matter of seconds.

With a frown I cast some diagnostic spells on her, waving my wand across her body. At first there seem to be nothing wrong with her, but I knew that there must be something wrong with her, so I widened my spells, using different spells with different rage of results. At some point the short, annoying looking vampire came into the room, but I ignored her and concentraighted on Elizabeth.

I finally got a hit when I used a spell that tested for any magical influx. Her magical core was disturbingly low. Not dangerously low, but lower than they should have been and lowering every second.

"How did you get in?" I asked the female vampire suddenly. If Elizabeth's magic is running low, then the wards could be down.

"I walked in and Mr Black opened the door for me." She smiled, moving to sit next to Elizabeth.

"Don't go near her." I warned. "You tell futures, do you not, vampire?" I glared at her and she backed off a little, clearly worried.

"Yes, sir." She replied and I was reminded of first years at Hogwarts, when they were too scared to say a single word in case they insulted me somehow and ended up in my bad books.

"What do you see in Elizabeth's?" I asked, casting more spells on her to try and see what exactly was going on. The vampire had a look of pure concentration on her face, before her face cleared and filled with panic.

"I can't see her future." She whispered, her eyes wide and fearful.

"It is as I suspected." I sighed. "Go and fetch Black." I muttered, casting more and more spells on her, just trying to keep her alive. In a blink of an eye she was gone. I heard yelling from downstairs and I knew she had told Black about what happened here. He ran up the stairs and burst through the door, the little vampire following behind him.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do to her?!" He shouted, coming over to where I sat, pointing his wand at my head.

"Calm down Black. I did nothing. But I think I know who did you pathetic mongrel." I sneered, never turning away from Elizabeth. "I happen to care about Elizabeth and I believe I know who had done this to her."

"Who?" Black asked me, his voice weaker as he knelt down on the floor beside her. He sounded defeated and looked just as bad. For once in my life I felt sorry for him.

"Albus." I muttered quietly, angrily. "Albus' magical signature is all over her. He's done this before, on students, but we never had cause to bring it to attention. By the time we found out it was too late, but I always had my suspicions."

"How dare he?!" Black fumed, "How dare he do this to a _child_?!"

"It's Albus." I scoffed, "Everything he does is for his own gain. He knew you were innocent, but he still let you go to Azkaban and placed Elizabeth with Petunia."

"Petunia?!" He exclaimed, looking at me with wide, dark eyes.

"Yes. I suppose you were told that she was with the Weasley's." I muttered angrily. Never had I ever felt so angry towards the headmaster.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" The little vampire asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Elizabeth is dying." I stated matter of fact. I turned to look at her and I could see what she was about to suggest. "This isn't something Vampire venom can solve."

"But Vampire venom cures everything..?" She half asked, her eyes trained on Elizabeth's still form.

"Nothing cures no power, no magic and no soul." I corrected, feeling yet again, sorry for someone. What was wrong with me today?

"No soul?" She asked, sounding horrified.

"No soul. It's being removed from her and put in another. Someone is draining her of everything she is and there is only one thing we can do to stop it." I said, already knowing what we were going to do and how we were going to do it.

"How do we do it?" Black asked, standing up from his kneeling position and looking at me with determination.

"The magic being used is very old. It's almost sacrificial. What we have to do is we have to stop the magical process before he takes all of her magic, hopefully we can drag his name through the mud, and then we need to restore her magic and everything back to Elizabeth." I instructed, standing up and looking each of them in the eye.

"How do we give her, her magic and stuff back?" The little vampire asked, Alice I think her name was, but I couldn't be sure because I wasn't really listening to her earlier when we were introduced.

"We kill Albus." I shrugged. It was simple really. All we had to do was go to Hogwarts, find the blood runes, and disrupt them by breaking the blood rune. Then we can drag Albus through the mud and let the public know what he had really done. Then when he is at his lowest we kill him. Well, I say at his lowest. He can either un-do his magic and reverse what he has done, or die. Obviously we will kill him in the end anyway, but he won't know that at the time.

"I'll call the family." Alice said, grabbing a mobile from her pocket and calling her family.

"This place isn't safe. No one can use magic here. If they do, the ministry will be able to track us down." I warned, then I realised Draco wasn't here. For one of the few times in my life, I ran. I ran through the house, looking for my Godson.

"Draco?!" I called as I ran through this mansion of a house.

"Severus?" He called, poking his head though a door. I ran up to him, grabbing both his shoulders and looking his seriously in the eyes.

"Draco, do not use any magic." I warned him, trying to convey how important this was.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"It's Elizabeth." I sighed, knowing that I couldn't lie to him, Elizabeth was his best friend and sister. I knew that this would hurt him, but he deserved to know.

"What's wrong with her?" He practically whimpered, the poor sod.

"She's losing her magic." I said sadly. "Dumbledore is using old magic, dark magic, and it's draining her soul away. He wants her magic and he's taking it." I felt so sad now, like the situation was finally sinking in.

"Is she going to die?" He asked, very much the fourteen year old boy he was. I felt like my heart was breaking. Not only because Elizabeth was more or less comatose, but because it was hurting my Godson as well. I wasn't sure where Narcissia was, but she really needed to be here for her son.

"No. We're going to stop Dumbledore and then we're going to make her better." I smiled, trying to be as strong for him as I could, considering that the girl I thought of as a daughter was on her death bed.

"Do you promise?" He sniffed, hugging me tightly. I closed my eyes as I tried to hold my tears back.

"I promise."

0123456789

Edward POV

When Alice called, I thought I would die all over again. I felt broken as I thought about my life without Elizabeth. Whenever I thought about it, I got unimaginable pain in my chest, right were my heart use to beat.

My family made the quick decision to go with them to help them with this 'Albus' person- even Rosalie and she was always the hardest person to convince to do anything. She had said that it was only fair they got to go. Her thoughts told me that she actually liked Elizabeth and wanted to help her, and she knew that she wasn't a risk because she trusted us with her secret as well. Her words told us that she felt she was owed this since we let her into our family and the situation was us basically venturing into her world.

Carlisle had answer the phone when she called, not that it mattered because we could all hear her and she could hear all of us. She told us what had happened as best as she could, and of course she apologised for not seeing this coming and while I was angry and up-set I in no way blamed her for what happened to Elizabeth.

As soon as we had decided to help, we ran down to where they lived and I was surprised that I didn't feel the usual tingling sensation as we passed the wards, and I felt like there was a weight in my cold, unbeating heart.

When we got to the house, I could hear someone comforting Draco and his muffled cries. Then there was Mr Black who was sobbing and angry.

' _I swear, this time next week the ministry will actually have reason to imprison me'_ came his angry, hiss thoughts, everyone was thinking along the same lines – death.

The person who was comforting Draco must have the same talent as Elizabeth because I couldn't hear a thing from them. Draco was different. I could read his thoughts, but they were quieter, like there was a barrier that wasn't quite strong enough to hide his thoughts, but was working on it. His thoughts were full of regret and sadness.

' _I shouldn't have left her alone last night. If I had stayed there then we may have known sooner and managed to stop it before it even started. It's my fault she's dying, I just know it is. No matter what Sev says, I know she might die, I read ahead of my class and losing your magic is the worst fate imaginable for a witch or wizard- Elizabeth's losing herself and it's all my fault.'_ His thoughts whispered, I kind of felt sorry for him, as I too had guilt on my mind.

Elizabeth had sent me a beautiful text, something that warmed my dead heart, but I didn't respond to her, knowing that I would see her today. If I had replied to her text, maybe I would have known that this would happen and helped stop this from happening.

Alice met us at the front door and embraced me tightly, sobbing apologies into my shoulder. I hugged her back a little, knowing that this was no way her fault and that she shouldn't be feeling guilty. Her thoughts reflected my own, telling me that I wasn't to blame just like she wasn't. I still felt guilty.

"Where is she? I want to see how she is." I pleaded, needing to see my mate more than ever.

"She's in her room" someone wisped, I'm not sure who it was, my mind was only on Elizabeth. Nothing was as important as Elizabeth right now.

I ran up to her room and stood in the door way. Mr Black was sat by her bedside in a dark wood armchair with a green leather lining. It was one of Elizabeth's. I hesitated in the door way, I wasn't sure if I should go in and interrupt this moment for him. I loved her, but this man was her father, he's been with her since birth. It must be incredibly hard for him.

"Come in" He muttered under his breath, standing up from his seat and opened one of Elizabeth's draws and grabbing a bottle. I looked at him in confusion. "She's picked up on my habits. I always keep a bottle of Firewhisky in the second draw, looks like she does as well. I'll buy her another one." He chuckled sadly as he opened the bottle, sitting back in the green chair.

I walked into the room, standing by her bedside, just looking at her.

"What's the plan?" I asked, needing to help her, I couldn't just sit here and watch her wither away before my eyes.

"We're going to Hogwarts. We need to stop the magic before she's just an empty shell. Then we let people know what he has done and then we kill him. Only once he is dead can Elizabeth come back to her usual self." He said, opening the bottle of golden liquid. As soon as its smell hit me, I scrunched my nose, her smell of it was horrible, almost as bad as wolf.

"If she can only be herself when this man is dead, why do we not just kill him and have it done with?" I asked, trying to keep my anger under control. What was the point of waiting so long when all we had to do was kill the man and she'd be alright?

"If we don't let the wizarding public know of his crimes, each and every one of us will be tried by the ministry and sent to Azkaban. I've been there before, and the Dementors have taken a liking to Elizabeth. If we just killed the man to save her, we'd be sentencing her to another death." He sighed, taking a gulp of the amber drink in his hand.

"Oh…" I whispered, the magical world was a tricky place to be it seemed.

"Yeah. We leave when Narcissia gets back. She's in Port Angeles or something. She is just getting some things for our trip and then she'll apparate back here so we can go. She won't be long." He said, closing his eyes and rubbing them. I could tell he was holding back tears.

My eyes stung with venom, I wanted to cry, seeing the love of my life dying slowly. I felt completely useless to her. I didn't know a thing about magic or how to stop it, or generally anything about it. If anything magical happened to her in the future, I wouldn't know what to do, I wouldn't be able to help her.

I kneeled on the floor beside her and took her hand in mine, kissing her palm softly. Her skin was still warm and soft, the thud of her heart was beating like usual.

I leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry my love." I sobbed, kissing her cheek gently.

I sat there in the floor, just holding her hand for what felt like hours, but was really just ten minuets. I could hear the others downstairs planning what was going to happen with a man I now knew was Severus. I tried to ignore them as I simply looked at Elizabeth and prayed. I hadn't spoken to God in over 80 years, but this made me do it. The thought of losing her made me do it.

I heard a sort of crack and I knew that it was this Narcissia woman - Draco's mother I believe. As soon as I heard her, I ran down stairs, wanting to get going and save my mate.

The newly appeared woman dug impossibly deep into her handbag, pulling out several wooden sticks that looked like wands. "These are training wands. You will each have to take one." She said, handing them out to us all, each one of them slightly different.

"The wizarding world is in the middle of the war. People will want to kill you if they discover that you are muggle." Severus said with a sneer towards us, he was the one whose mind I couldn't read.

"How do we know we're supporting the right side?" Carlisle asked, inspecting the training wand he had been given.

"We don't have much time so I'll summarise." Severus sighed. "Dumbledore stands for the light, the light wants to keep things as they are, but be in control of everything. Voldemort stands for the dark. He wants to kill everyone and everything that doesn't have magic, and even those who were born from non-magical parents. Only pure-bloods will live. Elizabeth stands for equality. She wants it so people are sentenced for their crimes, but make sure races aren't discriminated against." He rushed, grabbing a bag and putting loads of glass phial in it.

"Example; Remus Lupin. Scratched by a werewolf when he was a young, been a werewolf for most of his life, but he was the gentlest, kindest man I have ever know." Mr Black added, coming in, dressed in a strange kind of leather. "Put these on." He said, handing us all leather-like coats.

"You can get away with muggle clothes, but you need to wear either these or robes. We thought these would suit you better." Narcissia smiled as we put the coats on, the same strange material as Mr Blacks.

"It's dragon hide." Draco's quiet voice said from the door way. "One of the rarest, most expensive material in our world. It's resistant to some spells and poisonous potion ingredients and so on."

"Well, shouldn't we get going?!" Severus scowled angrily, holding out a piece of string. Mr Black, Narcissia and Draco all grabbed a hold of it. "Not you Draco" He said softly, looking at Draco with apologetic eyes.

"B-but…" The young wizard tried to argue.

"No buts Draco." Narcissia scalded, "Someone needs to stay here and look after Elizabeth." She tried to placate, which Draco reluctantly accepted.

I grabbed the piece of string, the rest of the family quickly taking a hold as well.

"Okay, hold tight." Mr Black said, "1…2…3..!"

 **A/N: hi guys, thanks for all your lovely reviews! I've reached the 100 mark, so I'm really happy about that and I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and followed my story, it really is heart-warming.**

 **I'll try to get the next chappy out soon**

 **Please Review! xx**


End file.
